


We Deserve A Happy Ending

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Minor Character Death, Not completely canon compliant, Other: See Story Notes, Parent Loki (Marvel), Reader And Loki Have Twins, Reader-Insert, Telepath Reader, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: After surviving Thanos and the snap, Loki convinces you to leave and try to move on. You agree and eventually, the two of you end up living happily with your twin sons in a cabin in Sweden. Although you are still on edge, you are happy. Everything changes when some of your old teammates show up one night.





	1. We are in need of your help

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing another story when my other ones are not ready? It's more likely than you think.  
> No, but seriously sorry if anyone actually waits for others to be updated but if you feel inspired to write something you should do it, I suppose. 
> 
> This will focus on the plot of Endgame with the twist that you and Loki help but also have children that you want to protect. The reader has telepathy powers and you and Loki never found out that Thanos died after IW.
> 
> I hope you enjoy yet another Reader Insert fanfiction from me ^^

_You looked at Loki and instantly felt calm. As soon as the first person in your sight turned to dust both of you had immediately looked for one another. But he was still there, looking back at you._

_“He’s won.” You heard Natasha whisper from next to you as she turned to Steve in panic, worried about who else would turn to dust._

_“Loki!” You eventually called out and sprinted over to him, embracing him tightly. “Don’t go, please.”_

_He seemed just as desperate to have you close as you were to be close to him. His arms tightened around you as he saw another person turning to dust. You could hear him mumbling something under his breath that sounded like a chant of ‘no’. When you looked up at him, you saw tears running down his cheeks as he pressed his eyes closed. As if it was your permission you began to cry as well, clinging to him._

_“Please do not let her disappear.” He whispered through tears, speaking to seemingly no one. “Not her.”_

_Fear filled your heart as you clung to Loki tighter. You had thought he was dead when Thanos had supposedly killed him in his pursuit for the Tesseract just for him to come back. Unlike the times before, you were not angry at him for faking his death because this time it was needed. You were also too relieved to have him back in your arms to be angry._

_As the two of you clung to one another, you heard what was going on around you. People were calling out to one another in fear and horror as a lot of them turned to dust. You heard people utter their last words, you heard the pain of the people who saw their friends and family simply vanish_

_Then it all went quiet and you dared to open your eyes. With relief, you realised that Loki was still holding you. He looked down at you and then exhaled in relief._

_“(Y/N), you are still here. He has not turned us into nothing but dust.” He whispered._

_“Yes.” You nodded, swallowing. “We are still alive.”_

_Another wave of tears made you cling back to Loki. Around you, you heard your teammates call out to one another, talk about what happened, how this happened and what to do. But all you cared about was that Loki was still there._

_“(Y/N).” He whispered to you, his nose buried in your hair. “Let us leave and never come back. He won and he will look for us again. Let us hide and try to live out our lives in peace.”_

_“You want to leave?”_

_“With you.”_

\---

You were awoken when someone jumped onto your bed. When you cracked open an eye, you saw that it was you and Loki’s twin boys. Before you could even move, Loki was lifting the blanket up, inviting the boys to lie down between the two of you. They grinned at each other happily and snuggled down. Loki could never deny them anything.

“What time is it?” You asked groggily.

“Seven in the morning.” Loki gave you a tired smile before looking down at his sons. “Now that Daddy let you sleep in bed with him and Mommy, would you be so kind as to let us sleep some more?”

“Okay.” Erik smiled brightly and cuddled up to his father. “Will you cuddle me, Daddy?”

Loki nodded and wrapped an arm around his two sons, letting his hand rest on your body. “Now you sleep.”

Erik nodded and happily closed his eyes. Emil looked at his brother before he looked at you with his big (e/c) eyes.

“Will you cuddle us too, Mommy?”

“Of course, my little lovebug.” You moved your arm over them, laying your hand onto Loki’s body. “Now sleep.”

While Erik and Emil had his eyes closed and even your husband seemed to have gone to sleep again, you were now wide awake, especially after your dream. You remembered how horrified you had been that day and how thankful that Loki was still there. And now you had your twins and you couldn’t be more thankful about having the chance to have this little family.

The night you had told Loki that you were pregnant, the two of you had spent hours in each other arms, sharing tears, smiles and all your fears for the future. Loki had always been terrified about the possibility of Thanos finding you or hurting you because the two of you didn’t even know what he could be planning right now. Needless to say, Loki had been very protective of you during the pregnancy, the delivery and after the babies were born – he still was.

Some of Loki’s genes must have passed on since Emil and Erik’s skin was blue. It had been a little bit of a shock to the nurse to see the babies’ blue complexion but after a bit of explaining, she had understood. After the New York attack, most people knew about the existence of extraterrestrials.

Loki, on the other hand, had been horrified that his genes had been passed on so strongly. It had taken him some time to accept this but with your gentle reassurance and the knowledge that his sons loved him very much, he had overcome his initial guilt. You had eventually decided to put a spell on the twins to help them blend it. But unlike Loki’s parents, you had been nothing but honest with your children from the start.

You loved your little family very much and you knew that your husband did, as well. His smile when he had held his sons for the first time was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. Now you were lying in bed with them in your little rather secluded cabin in Sweden and watching your husband and sons sleep peacefully. 

Nonetheless, you felt guilty about the fact that your friends had not all been this lucky. In fact, you had long since parted ways with the team because you had tried to move on while most of them couldn’t do so. Guilt was an emotion you felt a lot but you tried to always tell yourself that it was not your fault and that what had happened had been completely random.

“(Y/N), my love.” You heard Loki whisper and saw that he was looking at you. “I can practically hear you overthinking. Is there something wrong?”

“I was just thinking.” You smiled at him reassuringly. “No need to worry about it.”

“I always worry. You should know that by now.” He joked and you chuckled.

“I just thought about how lucky we are and how others were not as lucky.”

“None of their deaths were your fault. It could have been us but fate decided against it and we should try to leave the past behind.” He whispered.

“I’m trying.” You gave him a smile. “Should we get up and get breakfast ready? They can sleep a little longer, right.”

“Yes, we should.”

\---

It was that same evening when you stood in the doorway, watching Loki put your sons to bed. He loved taking care of them. You gladly stood back, especially after they had spent the whole evening primarily cuddling with you while the four of you sat on the sofa, watching kids movies.

As always, Loki had a few problems getting Emil to bed. The younger of the two was a little more clingy than his brother Erik. But eventually, Loki had gotten him to settle down and Erik had made his way over to cuddle up to his father, as he told the two of them a bedtime story. Loki was a good storyteller and you slowly made your way over to them, settling on the bed next to the three.

“Mommy.” Emil said happily and crawled into your lap as Loki continued to tell them the story.

You held your son in your lap as you listened to the story, as well. It was a story about an adventure Loki had apparently been on with his brother as children. Erik quickly fell asleep in his father’s lap and Emil eventually went to sleep, as well.

“The two of them were tired, I guess.” You chuckled 

“It must be horribly tiring to run around the house all day.” Loki joked and slowly stood up, lifting Erik into his arms. 

Without words, the two of you gently tucked both your sons in. You put Emil to bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulling the blanket over his shoulders and putting his stuffed wolf next to him. When you turned you saw Loki doing the same, giving Erik his plush and pressing a kiss to his head.

“Sleep well.” He whispered and then walked over to you. “Shall we retire to bed, as well?”

You nodded and walked out of the room with him, closing the door on the way. “I had planned to spend the evening on the couch with you, cuddling. But I am too tired.”

Loki smiled. “Then let us go to sleep, as well.” He grabbed your hand and led you to your bedroom.

A few minutes later, you were both in your bed, your head on his shoulder and his nose nuzzled into your hair.

“You remembered to turn the babyphone on, right?” Loki whispered. “I am ever so thankful for this Midgardian invention, I must say.”

“I know.” You grinned. “Otherwise you would worry yourself sick. And yes, I turned it on. Now sleep.”

Loki nodded and closed his eyes. “Sleep well, my love.”

“You, too.” You whispered.

Both of you were almost asleep when you heard banging on the door. You sat up quickly, looking at Loki who was not getting out of bed. He was making his way to the bedroom door and into the hallway. You could see him materialising a dagger out of thin air and grabbing it tightly, still keeping it hidden.

“Who could that be?” You whispered.

“Would you go and see to the twins?” He asked softly. “At this late an hour we have to expect the worst.”

You nodded and watched Loki go to the front door. “Be careful, sweetheart. If you need any help, call me. I can be a big help with my telepathy.”

“I am aware.” He nodded at you. “But please do stay back and see to Erik and Emil.”

You quickly left and entered your kids' room, locking the door behind you. The two of them had woken up from the banging and as soon as they saw you, they scrambled to get into your arms. You gladly picked them up, holding them tightly as you listened for what Loki was saying. Feeling your sons shiver, you placed a hand on the back of both their heads and used your powers to calm them a little. A few minutes passed before there was a knock on the bedroom door.

“If you as much as touch my children, I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds!” You shouted at whoever it may be.

“It is me.” Loki called to you. “You should come out to see who it is.”

You sat the boys down. “You stay here until Mommy or Daddy get you, yes?”

“Don’t get hurt.” Emil sniffled. “Please, Mommy.”

“We won’t.” You promised. “How about you sit on the bed together and wait for me?”

The two of them nodded and reluctantly let go of you to go to their bed. You slipped out the door and placed yourself in front of it when you saw who it was. Natasha was standing in your hallway, Thor behind her. You had not talked to them since the snap had happened five years ago.

“(Y/N).” Loki looked at you. “The two of them came to ask for our help.”

“Our help?”

Natasha nodded. “(Y/N), we found a possible way to get everyone back. Scott Lang came to us and told us that he has a potential way to travel back in time. And we could use all the help that we can get.”

Thor looked at you. “We are in need of your help.”


	2. I like to believe I have changed for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki contemplate whether or not to help the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As announced, the second chapter ^^  
> I wanted to use song lyrics as titles but I decided against it for once.

“That is what you ask of us?” Loki hissed at her. “To travel back in time and face Thanos again? And what of everything that changed in the past five years? Would you undo it, as well?”

“Brother, let us explain.” Thor inquired. “We may have the chance to undo the harm we caused by not being able to defeat Thanos. I have the chance to undo my mistakes.”

“That is all well and good for you, brother.” Your husband spat. “But (Y/N) and I do not wish to partake in it!”

“We need your help.” Natasha insisted. “We could really use a telepath and a mage back on our team.”

“Natasha.” You finally said. “We can’t.”

“Why?”

Before you could explain, the door behind you creaked open and both you and Loki turned to see the twins peeking their heads out.

Erik looked up at his father. “Who is that?” He whispered as he shuffled over to hug Loki’s legs. “Are they bad?”

Loki knelt down to pick up his son. “They will leave in the morning and we will not worry about them anymore.”

Emil tugged at Loki’s pants. “Up.” He whispered and Loki carefully picked the boy up, as well. “Thank you.”

Natasha eyed the little boys on Loki’s arms and the way he was holding them protectively and how you had gone to pet their hair comfortingly. They had your eye colour and black hair. It clicked in her head then.

“You had children.” Natasha whispered. “I had no idea.”

“Yes.” You said. “Four years ago Emil and Erik were born. They are our children and we cannot endanger them by helping you.”

“That is our final decision.” Loki backed you up. “You will not change our minds.”

“We have little help and you would both be an amazing asset to the team.” Thor insisted. “Think of everyone that we may help. So many have lost their families. We can mend their broken lives.”

“No!” Loki suddenly snapped but quickly calmed down as he felt Emil and Erik wince. “No.” He repeated quieter.

“Daddy.” Emil whispered. “Why don’t you want to help?”

“We need to protect you two.” Loki said softly. “Nothing in this realm could change my mind. That is final.”

“Loki.” You said quietly. “Should we not at least talk about this?”

“No, if we undo the snap there is no telling if Emil and Erik will not disappear.” 

Emil gasped in fear. “Daddy, I don’t want to disappear.”

“No one will disappear.” Natasha urged. “I am no master of physics or time travel but I know that if we get the stones we can simply bring everyone back without having anyone else disappear. The stones are powerful.”

“I know they are!” Loki hissed. “That does not change my mind.”

“(Y/N).” Thor turned to you. “Think of the people we could help. Good, innocent people who would have their families back.” You know he was trying to appeal to your empathy. “You would still have your happiness but they would have their's back.”

“Don’t you guilt my wife into agreeing with you.” Loki snarled angrily. 

“If she feels guilty it is because she realises that her actions are wrong.” Thor answered in a deep, stern voice.

“Do you not think we never felt guilty? We felt guilty and as though we have failed!” Loki snapped at his brother. “But we have found happiness and you cannot take that from us! You have no right!”

“There are people with lesser powers that need your help.”

“Stop it!” You suddenly yelled. “Both of you, stop fighting. You cannot come here and make us feel guilty for choosing our happiness over the happiness of others!”

“You have changed.” Natasha said quietly. “Once you were someone that chose others over yourself.”

“We have all changed.” You whispered. 

“For the better?” She asked quietly.

You swallowed thickly, tears brimming your eyes. Quickly, you turned away from her to tend to your sons who were seemingly scared by the whole discussion. “I need to get them back to bed. You two can stay the night.”

Loki nodded. “We have a guestroom. Feel free to sleep there but in the morrow, you will leave.”

“Brother-”

“Feel free to sleep there but in the morrow, you will leave.” He repeated, his voice sounding angrier than before. “That is our final decision.”

\---

You eventually settled down in bed next to Loki. “Are we making the right decision?”

“Don’t let my brother make you do anything you don’t want to.” He whispered, turning to you but you kept looking at the ceiling. Slowly, Loki inched closer, resting his head on your shoulder. “We are choosing what is right for our family.”

“But other people lost their families.” You said, tears brimming your eyes.

“Which is not our fault.”

“It is.” A sob escaped you and you quickly grabbed Loki’s hand that was resting on your stomach. “Loki, we failed to stop him. We have the chance to undo what he did.”

“(Y/N), you are not seriously-”

“Yes, I am.” You interrupted. “I will help them. You don’t have to. If you want to, you can stay here with the twins or we can all go with them but you watch the twins. But I will help them.”

“You know that I cannot let you fight alone.” Loki said quietly into the dark of the bedroom. “I promised you to always fight by your side.”

“You don’t have to.” You finally looked down to where he was settled on your shoulder. “Loki, you can always choose to stay out of this. I understand.”

“I can’t do that.” He shook his head. “If you help them so will I. I trust you. You would not help them if you thought it would endanger the twins.”

“I think that they will be safe with whoever we leave them with.” You smiled softly. “I know a lot of the people that have associations with the Avengers and all of them a very trustworthy.”

You felt Loki nod against your shoulder. “Is this the right decision?”

“Yes, it is.” You whispered. “I like to believe I have changed for the better. If people need me and I don’t help them, it makes me not any better than who we fought.”

“(Y/N), if you are doing this out of guilt-”

“Maybe I am.” You interrupted him yet again. “But it is better to do good out of guilt than to not do it out of fear.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far.  
> By the way, you can always request Reader inserts. I am also working on some not Loki related ones ^^°  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	3. I cannot risk losing any more people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Loki and the twins travel with Thor and Natasha and try to convince Tony to help. He is not having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently inspired for this fic but I will continue all the others, too ^^  
> I'm currently working on the second work of "Eagerly I Wished The 'Morrow" this time focusing on Natasha.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

When Natasha entered the kitchen the next morning, everyone was already there. Thor was sitting at the table, watching his brother interact with his children in interest. You were currently making eggs and bacon for breakfast. Loki was standing next to you, bend forward as he conjured up little figures with his magic. Erik and Emil were watching the little figures dance around in awe.

“Do a dog!” Erik exclaimed. “Please, Daddy.”

Loki smiled affectionately and nodded, conjuring up two dogs that chased around each other in the palm of his hand.

“That’s so pretty.” Emil mumbled in wonder.

You smiled to yourself. Loki had originally helped you cook but you were much happier with him playing with your sons. Whenever he interacted with them he seemed happy. Still, your whole situation was rather somber. Loki was mostly worried and on edge but still so sweet to your sons, never letting on how he was feeling as to not scare the boys. You yourself were quite anxious most of the time. But both you and Loki always tried to keep your children oblivious to your fears.

“Alright, breakfast is ready.” You smiled and turned. “Oh, Natasha. Good morning. Would you sit with us for breakfast?”

“Yes.” She nodded, seemingly upset about the conversation last night. She sat down and looked at the others. “Have you talked about whether or not you’ll help us?”

Loki helped the boys onto their toddler high chairs. “We have, in fact.” 

Emil smiled at his father. “Can I have eggs?”

Your husband gave your son a soft smile and started to give him and his brother some food. “Of course, little one. Let me cut it for you, as well.”

Natasha watched in slight amusement as Loki started to cut the bacon into little pieces for both of his sons. It was amusing to see the man that had attacked New York over ten years ago now being a doting father. But she knew all to well that people can change.

“Coming back to my question, have you thought about whether or not to help us? I know you said you weren’t but I was hoping you may have changed your mind.”

“We will.” You said quickly. “We had a serious conversation and we will help you.”

“Really?” Natasha leaned forward, seeming genuinely surprised. “What changed your mind?”

“If these people need my help and I don’t help them, I am no better than the bad guys.” You whispered.

Loki looked up from his plate. “But we need confirmation that Erik and Emil will be safe and that nothing that happened in these past five years will be undone.”

“No one will vanish. The vanished ones will come back.” Thor explained.

“You can leave the boys with Pepper. She and Tony had a daughter. They will have fun playing with her.” Natasha explained softly.

“What became of Thanos?” Loki asked softly. “Do you have any information on where he might have gone?”

“He’s dead.” Natasha said quickly. “No need to worry about him anymore.”

“Did you not know?” Thor was surprised.

Loki turned to you. “(Y/N), he is gone. He cannot hurt us or the twins anymore.”

You were as shocked as Loki looked. All these years you had lived in fear of him coming back. All these years, you and Loki jumped up a the slightest noise to check on your sons. Now all this fear and worry was suddenly washed away and a flood of relief overcame you. Tears sprung to your eyes as you smiled at your husband.

“We’re safe, Loki!” You exclaimed. “No more fears, no more worries.”

Loki gave you a soft smile and went to hug you tightly. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, chuckling when Erik and Emil proclaimed their disgust at this display of affection.

Then Loki let go of you and looked at Natasha. “When did he die?”

“Not long after the snap.” Natasha informed you.

“Why did no one tell us?” You turned to her.

“Because the two of you disappeared. Your last known location to us was in Stockholm but when we tried to contact you, you were gone. It took us the last couple of days to find you again.” Natasha looked at you and you could see the hurt in her eyes. “We didn’t even know you had children.”

You swallowed and nodded. “Natasha, we’re sorry. We were fully intending to stay in contact but things escalated, to say the least. Neither of us felt safe in the city so we moved to the countryside.”

“Yes, we got sporadic activities from you two such as payments for bills or magic signatures from Loki.” Natasha nodded. “But then it all died down.”

“Yes, after the twins were born we were attacked by what I now believe to have been followers of Thanos that were looking for Loki and hadn’t given up yet. We fled and left behind most of our things. Then we decided that no one should ever be able to find us.” You explained. “We wanted them to be safe.”

“I see.” Thor said out of sudden. “But surely you cannot be upset with us for not telling you about Thanos’ death, given that we had no way to contact you.”

“No, I suppose we cannot blame you.” Loki nodded. “How did he die?”

“Let me just say that I went for the head.” Thor said, trying not to state any gruesome details in front of the kids.

Loki and you looked at one another in understanding before your husband sighed in relief. “He cannot harm us anymore.”

“When can we leave?” Natasha asked. “You should pack a few things.”

“In a few hours, yes?” You smiled at her gently. “And Natasha?”

“Yes?”

“It’s very good to see you again.”

\---

Tony nearly had a heart attack when the small group of people suddenly appeared in front of his house. You blinked a few times, trying to fight off the dizziness from the teleportation. Natasha seemed worse off, bowing forward and holding her stomach. Loki seemed exhausted from teleporting so many people but nonetheless he held his sons tightly to his chest, knowing that they would be dizzy from the means of travel, too.

“Are you two alright?” Loki whispered, looking down to where his twins are burying their faces at their father’s chest.

“Dizzy.” Emil whispered.

Loki nodded in understanding. “That will pass soon. Would you like to stay in my arms until you feel better?”

“Yes.” Erik nodded.

You turned to Loki once you regained your balance, inspecting your sons. “You’ll feel better in a few minutes. If you need anything, tell Mommy.”

Erik nodded a little and grasped his brother’s hand as the two of them clung to their father. Natasha was apparently feeling better and was now eyeing Tony who was watching everything go down from the porch.

He crossed his arms. “Would anyone like to enlighten me on what is going on?”

“We have come to ask for your help.” Thor explained. “We may have found a way to right our wrongs.”

“Yeah, you can leave right away. I’m not going with you.” Tony shook his head and walked inside his house, picking up Morgan as she came to see what was going on. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you a snack.”

You watched him leave and then turned to Natasha. “What now?”

“We convince him.” Natasha said. “Steve wanted to come here, too.”

With that she made her way up to the porch, slowly approaching the door. You followed her, Loki right behind you. Thor followed and closed the door behind everyone.

“Did I invite you all inside?”

“You left the door open.” You shrugged.

“(Y/N), haven’t seen you in five years.” He raised an eyebrow, handing Morgan a granola bar. “How about you go and play?”

“Who are the boys?” Morgan smiled. “Can I play with them?”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible for a while. They are not feeling well.” Loki explained softly.

“Oh, why? Do they need a doctor?” Morgan asked in interest. “Daddy knows a really nice Doctor. His name is Bruce.”

“Does he now?” Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do believe I have met Bruce before.”

“You did on Sakaar.” You chuckled. “And you got scared.”

“He did smash me into the ground.” Loki retorted.

“Why?” Morgan seemed shocked.

“He did some not so nice things.” Tony explained before ushering his daughter away. “Now go and play with your dinosaurs, yes?”

“Yes.” Morgan grinned happily and skipped off.

“Kids?” Tony looked at you and Loki. “At what point did you two decide to have children?”

“At what point did you?” Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, how I missed your snark, Reindeer Games.” Tony shook his head. “Well, it’s late so I guess you can stay overnight but tomorrow you have to leave.”

“Why won’t you help us?” You asked quietly, looking at him. “We need your intellect.”

“You flatter me.” Tony chuckled before his face turned serious. “Listen, I have a little daughter and I will not put her in danger.”

“She wouldn’t be.” Natasha promised him. “You can help us with the time travel. You won’t even have to travel with us if that’s too much for you but Bruce is having problems with getting it to work.”

“I left all of that behind for good reason.”

“We are here, too, aren’t we?” You shook your head. “We left the country -the damn continent- in an effort to leave everything behind but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to.”

“Get off your high horse, (Y/N). Where were you when everyone was trying to find me after I got stranded on another planet? Where were you when we tried to locate Thanos and when everyone went to confront him?” He snapped his fingers once. “Oh, right you two were in Sweden, enjoying yourselves.”

“We lived in fear for five years.” Loki hissed at Tony. 

“Do you think we spend the last five damn years relaxing in a sauna or something?” You snapped sarcastically. “We tried to protect our sons. We were scared and-”

“Save it, (Y/N)! You two left and you have no right to berate me for choosing to distance myself from all this!” Tony snapped back at you.

“You control yourself when you talk to my wife!” Loki said angrily.

“Daddy, why are you so angry?” Erik sniffed. “It’s too loud.”

Loki drew in a few shaky breaths to calm himself down and then nodded. “I will go outside with the two until they feel better. Will you be fine?”

“Yes.” You nodded. “If they don’t feel better in a bit, call me, yes?”

“Yes.” Loki said before turning around and leaving with the twins.

“I cannot believe you wouldn’t want to bring everyone back.” Natasha said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

Tony sighed. “You can take the guestroom and couch. Tomorrow, you can leave. I will not let you guilt-trip me into coming with you. You don’t need my help.”

“We do.” Natasha insisted.

“I cannot risk losing any more people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it so far.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated if you want to. You can also always request a Reader insert.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Pepper, family fluff and good dad Loki.
> 
> See you ^^


	4. Try to believe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a conversation with Pepper about parenthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little slow and much talking. Next chapter will be more filled with interactions and family fuff.  
> Enjoy ^^

Natasha and Thor had agreed to let you and Loki stay in the guest room with the twins. They would take the couch and tomorrow you would try to convince Tony one more time. You were currently having a conversation with Natasha outside the door to the guestroom where Loki was putting the twins to bed. 

Loki smiled at his sons softly. “Mommy and Daddy are going to come to bed in a few minutes.” 

Emil held his plush wolf tightly to his chest. “Will you tell us a story? Please, Daddy?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Erik grinned brightly at Loki.

“Alright, lay down.” He said gently. “You brushed your teeth so well, a little story is a good treat for that.”

“Yes!” Emil agreed enthusiastically. “Mommy said you ran away from bad people when we were little.”

“What happened?” Erik finished for his brother.

Loki sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket higher over his sons. “You see when you were but little. You were barely a year old and we were living in another part of Sweden. One night, a handful of the evil men attacked us. They came down to the cabin we resided in.”

Erik looked up at him. “What did you do?”

“Luckily your mother and I saw them coming. So we ran. We fought really hard, both of us. And eventually, we managed to trick them.”

“Trick them?” Emil closed his eyes. “How?”

“I created a duplicate of us and managed to outsmart them. I lead them down a dangerous slope where no one that lived in the village had ever dared to go.”

Erik yawned a little. “Will you trick Thanos?”

“He is no more.” Loki whispered. “We will retrieve the stones that he used to do bad things to bring back everyone that disappeared. A lot of people disappeared because of the magic stones.”

“Why do you have to do that?” Emil mumbled.

Loki ruffled Emil’s hair a little. “Other people are sad because their families vanished and we have the means to bring them back. They need our help. But you and your brother will stay with Pepper. She is a very lovely person and she will protect you. You can play with Morgan.”

“But you will come back and Mommy, too?”

“Of course, little one. We will come back with everyone that vanished.” He gently placed a kiss on both the boys’ heads. “Now sleep, yes? We will come to bed soon enough.”

Loki got up and was about to leave when Erik spoke up. “Daddy, you look sad.”

“What was that, little one?”

“You look very sad. Are you sad?”

“Of course not, little one. I am quite alright but you are sweet to ask.” Loki dismissed his son, not wanting him to know about his father’s worries.

Being with you had taught Loki to be a little bit more optimistic than he was in the past but it did nothing to help his fears. Of course, he tried to convince himself that he would soon return to his sons but the fear of dying on this journey made him feel sick. He couldn’t bear the thought of leaving you or his sons behind, never seeing them grow up and never getting to grow old with you.

“You’re not lying, right, Daddy?” Emil mumbled. “Lying is bad.”

Loki sighed softly and smiled at his sons. “Get rest now. Your mother and I will come to bed soon.”

With that, he left and closed the door behind himself, looking at you and Natasha.

“So Pepper said earlier that we can leave them here and she will watch over them.” You said softly. 

“She is trustworthy, yes?”

“Yes, Loki.” You said encouragingly. “I know Pepper. She is very trustworthy and will take care of Emil and Erik.”

“Good.” Loki nodded. “Shall we go to sleep? We could talk to my brother and Natasha in the morning.”

“You go ahead.” You smiled. “I will be with you in a few minutes. I wanted to talk to Pepper first.”

“About what?” Natasha asked.

“Tony.”

The two of them nodded and left for their respective sleeping quarters and you walked to the bathroom where Pepper was currently brushing her teeth in. The door was ajar so you simply stopped in the doorway.

“We didn’t see each other for a while.” You said softly.

Pepper spat out the toothpaste and turned to you. “Yes, it’s nice to see you again. It’s sad that we didn’t have contact lately because knowing of your children would have been nice.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. We thought Thanos would find us and the twins.” You mumbled, not really knowing how to explain your absence. “It was selfish of us not to be there for you all, especially when Tony was in space for weeks.”

“It’s fine.” Pepper said softly. “I can understand why you left. You had just gotten Loki back. I can remember how devastated you were when you thought Thanos had killed him.”

You could still remember the sound of your love’s neck snapping, the look on Loki’s face and worse of all the way he had dropped dead to the floor. It was a horrible memory but you quickly pushed it away, not wanting to dwell on it.

“I just hope that I never have to go through that again.” You said quietly. “I thought he was dead a few times but the last one was definitely the worst.”

“Enough of these sad topics. Tell me about your children. Are they well behaved?”

“For the most part.” You chuckled. “But they are children. They don’t need to be perfectly well behaved all the time.”

“That’s right.” Pepper smiled. “But I must say you changed, (Y/N). But not in a bad way. You used to be so reckless, always going in for the attack. Now you’re so calm and responsible. But you also seem a little unsure about all of this.”

“Yes, well it is a big leap of faith to trust a time-travelling machine.” You chuckled. “And I suppose when you have two little humans that depend on you, you get calmer and more reliable. The twins need us and we wouldn’t want to leave them behind. I love them so much and I want to see them happily growing up.”

“Loki seems different, too. I never spoke to him but I heard stories about him. Everyone told me he was this invader of earth that was nothing but feared but then I find him on the porch, cuddling his children and telling them funny stories.”

“Yes, fatherhood has changed him. It was good for him. He loves them so much and he has done so ever since he first learned of their existence.” A smile spread on your lips. “But he’s worried and on edge, I can tell but he tries his best to be nothing but kind and gentle to the boys. He tries to be as good as a parent as his mother was.”

“I see.” Pepper smiled. “Well, most people change in a way when they become parents. I’m glad you’re happy with parenthood. Tony and I couldn’t have wished for a different outcome of our relationship.”

“Speaking of Tony. I totally got off track. Do you think you can help us convince him?”

“I’ll have a talk with him later.” Pepper promised. “I can’t promise you anything and I won’t force Tony to go with you but I’ll try.”

“Of course.” You smiled. “Thank you. Well, I’ll go downstairs to talk to Natasha, Thor and Loki now. Will you go to bed?”

“Yes, Tony is tucking Morgan in.” Pepper smiled. “I’ll see you for breakfast.”

“Goodnight.” You smiled and the two of you parted ways.

When you came into the bedroom, Loki had already gone to bed and was lying next to the sleeping twins. You smiled softly as you watched him looking at them affectionately. Slowly, you approached them and climbed into the other side of the bed.

“Hey.” You said softly, smiling at him.

Loki looked up at you and smiled a little. “What did you talk to Pepper about?”

“Convincing Tony. We really need his help.” You wished. “I hope we really manage to do everything as rather easy as planned.”

“Do things ever work out for us?”

“Don’t be so negative, Loki.” You whispered. “We will be fine. And we’ll come back to our sweethearts in no time.” You began to gentle stroke Erik’s arm. “Yes?”

“I suppose I cannot do anything else but trust you.” Loki sighed quietly. “I am simply scared of losing them or not coming back to them.”

You reached out to rub his arm. “We will be fine. We managed to survive much worse. Try to believe me.”

“I’m trying my very best to believe you. It’s simply hard to.” 

“I understand.” You gave him a reassuring smile. “Try to do your best to stay optimistic. That’ll be enough.”

“We should sleep.” Loki said softly before reaching behind him and switching the bedside lamp off.

“Sleep well. Everything will turn out right.” You closed your eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Loki whispered. “I will protect you.”

“I know you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far.  
> As always if you did, Comments or Kudos would be appreciated if you want to.  
> See you next chapter for family fluff ^^


	5. The past is in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki share a conversation about your past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little slower but I wanted to give some insight on the reader's past.  
> Hope you like it anyways ^^

You shot up in bed with a gasp, grasping at your chest in fear. Quickly, you checked if you had woken up the other inhabitants of the bed and found your twins gone and Loki looking at you.

“Are you alright?” He whispered.

“Yes.” You swallowed thickly. “Yes, just a bad dream. Where are the twins?”

“They woke me up a couple of minutes ago and told me they were going to the kitchen to see if anyone was awake, yet. I believe Pepper is awake.” 

“I see.” You nodded. “Loki, do you remember what I told you about my mother?”

“Oh yes.” He said, his face falling. “Your scientist mother. Your horrible scientist mother that tried to recreate the Supersoldier serum and used her own children-”

When you heard that his voice was rising in anger, you put a hand to his chest. “Calm down, Loki. It’s in the past. Nevermind.”

“No, why did you ask me? I will try to be calmer.” He propped his head up on his hand.

“I dreamed about her.” You whispered. “About the last time, I saw her.”

“The last time?”

“I never told you this but after I moved out and joined SHIELD I never spoke to her again. She let me go because apparently, her serum worked. You know how slow I age and how durable I am.” You explained softly. “She died in the invasion of New York.”

Loki shot up in a sitting position. “(Y/N), my invasion killed your mother.”

“I don’t blame you; I blame Thanos.” You whispered. 

“She died because of me.”

“I feel indifference towards her.” You sighed. “But our last conversation haunts me.”

“What did you say?”

“It’s more about what I didn’t say.”You swallowed. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Don’t feel obligated to show me.” Loki tried to wave it off.

“Come closer. I can project my memories onto you. Can you handle this?” You put your hand to the side of his face, your palm covering his temple.

“I have handled far worse, my dove.”

“I’m sorry. Thanos did horrible things to you, broke your mind and body and-”

“(Y/N), you thought me dead. You had no knowledge that I was with Thanos. Please do not blame yourself.”

“You had hardly any control over your actions and yet you blame yourself for her death.” You whispered. “Can you handle it?”

“Yes.”

You closed your eyes and Loki did so, too.

\---

_You stumbled through the rubble in the streets of the city, looking for your teammates. Over and over again, you had tried to telepathically call out to them after finding out that your earpiece stopped working._

_“Natasha!” You called out. “Natasha, where are you?” Silently, you swore. “Damn it, her last location was around here.”_

_Suddenly, you stopped dead in your tracks. You saw your childhood home in front of you. The townhouse with the little garden in which your father had built you a swing. The same house in which you had held his wake after he had died while fighting fires. The same house where you and your mother had lived a few happy months until your powers had started to manifest. The same house where she had decided that since she had no funding, you would have to be her test subject for her attempted replica of the super-soldier serum. The same house from which you had left at the age of merely seventeen after she had deemed her serum to be working and left you to your own devices._

_You wondered if she had ever showed the serum to SHIELD or maybe HYDRA. You also wondered if she still lived there. Ever since you had joined SHIELD you had never been to that house again. And now it had collapsed, probably due to the Chitauri chariot that crashed into it and exploded._

_Slowly, you came closer, calling out for any survivors when you heard a weak voice calling back for help. In a matter of seconds, you had located their mind and then you were on your way to help them. Sadly, your powers didn’t include super-strength so you had to crawl your way through the rubble._

_“Miss, are you injured?”_

_“I can’t breathe.” She called back. “So much blood.”_

_Once you got to her, you felt sick. In front of you lay your mother, badly injured and covered in blood._

_“(Y/N)?” She croaked out. “Why are you-“_

_“With Shield.” You said softly._

_Without another word you slowly lifted the rubble and helped her out but as soon as she was on her feet, she collapsed into your arms. You were horribly confused. Your estranged mother was now lying in your arms and you had no idea what to do._

_“Mom? Where does it hurt?”_

_“You called me ‘Mom’ again.” She whispered. “So long ago- you are so ungrateful. You left me behind.”_

_“You used experimental serums on me!” You hissed. “Shut up about it now. We need to get out of here.”_

_She coughed and you were horrified as you saw blood. You mentally alerted Steve to send some help. “I did it for you.”_

_“You tied my arms down and stuck needles in me for my sake?” You huffed. “Do you remember how sick I was after the first time? Can you imagine how I felt? Not only physically but also mentally? I felt like I was nothing but a lab bunny to you!”_

_“It’s called a lab rat.” Your mother croaked out. “You always said bunny instead.”_

_“Does it matter? You shouldn’t experiment on a rat, a bunny and neither on your own daughter!” You snapped at her._

_“Can you get us out?”_

_“I already sent for help. I can’t get you through the rubble.” You whispered and pressed on the bleeding of her side just for her to hiss in pain._

_“I think it may have pierced my- my lungs.”_

_“Mom, I want to save you.” You sobbed quietly. “I can’t see you anymore for my own sake but I cannot let you die.”_

_“I did it for you, really.” Your mother closed her eyes. “Your father died and I didn’t want you to die. W-when you showed signs of your powers I- I thought perhaps you could handle the experiments. I never wanted to see you die.”_

_“But you could bear to see me sick?”_

_“You can now outlive normal human beings. You will live a long and healthy life. That is all I ever wanted for you.” She sniffed._

_Tears ran down your cheeks. “And all I ever wanted was a normal life.”_

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better mother. T-there is money in my b-bank account.” She croaked out. “You get it all. I-I wrote my will.”_

_“No, no!” You sobbed. “You cannot die on me. I can mentally feel that help is close by!”_

_“I love you, (Y/N).”_

_But you stayed quiet. You kept stroking your mother's face until she went quiet and moved no more. And since that day you regretted not saying those words back. Maybe it would have been an overstatement. She had hurt you a great deal. But it may have brought her peace. A lie was a small price to pay to bring someone peace of mind._

_“(Y/N)?” You heard Steve call out as he made his way to you. “Is she still alive?”_

_“No.” You sobbed out. “My mother is dead.”_

_“Your mother?” He whispered. “Who did the experiments on you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“We will come and get her body later.” Steve said quietly. “I’m sorry for your loss but we need to help the other people.”_

_“I know.” You held your mother’s cheek for a few more seconds before getting up. “I’m in her will and I will use whatever of the money it takes to give her a beautiful funeral.”_

_“I will help you.” Steve promised, a hand on your shoulder. “But would you talk to Loki? Thor did try but Loki won’t listen to him. But you and Loki were romantically involved before, so maybe you can stop him.”_

_“I will talk to him.” You nodded. “Let’s stop this invasion.”_

\---

“Are you two having some freaky mind-sex in there?” 

Both you and Loki turned to see Tony standing in the door. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes and let out a little laugh.

“What is it?”

“Are you okay?”

“Just a few bad memories.” You told Tony and smiled reassuringly. “What is it?”

“Breakfast is ready.” He mumbled. “Better hurry or Thor will eat it all.”

Loki gave Tony a small laugh as he watched him leave. “(Y/N), are you alright?”

“I should have told her that I love her.” You whispered quietly.

“As should I have to my mother.” Loki said softly. “But things are not always as easy as you wish.”

“There is no way to take that back now. The past is in the past.” You whispered.

“Isn’t that a quote from this children’s movie that Emil loves so much? Was it ‘Frozen’?” Loki asked, a small smirk on his face.

You looked at him for a moment before laughing out loud, shoving his shoulder. “I am having an emotional moment and you make ‘Frozen’ allusions? You douche-canoe!”

“I am a douche canoe?”

“Yes.” You grinned. “Now come on, let’s eat before everything is gone.” You stood up, pulling Loki along.

“Are you surely alright?”

“Yes, stop worrying about me.”

“I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next time there's some family fluff as I promised last time ^^°  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	6. I thought you were better than this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff, dad jokes and a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little spam. I'm just pretty motivated and inspired about this fic ^^°  
> Int he next chapter I will move the plot forward. Sorry, it took so long.  
> Enjoy ^^

When you and Loki got downstairs, Emil and Erik jumped up and ran over to hug your legs.

“Mommy!” Erik exclaimed and then looked up at you. “Mommy, you look sad.”

You shook your head, bending down to pick him up. “Mommy isn’t sad, sweetheart. Mommy is fine.”

“But you look like you cried. When Emil and I cry you always want us to tell you why.” He persisted.

“Alright, you little psychiatrist, you.” You chuckled. “Mommy was crying but it was because of grown-up things.”

You watched from the corner of your eye as Loki picked Emil up and slowly made his way over to you, putting a hand to your back.

“Grown-up things that you should not concern yourself about.” Loki said softly. “Your mother and I talked about it and now she is fine.”

You nodded and heaved a sigh. “You know, my mother was not a very nice person and when I think about her I get sad but that is something that will never ever happen to you because your father and I will never do anything to hurt you.”

“Yes because you are the best Mommy and Daddy.” Emil exclaimed from where he was situated on Loki’s arm. “And you play with us and you read to us and you even dress up with us.”

You chuckled a little and wiped at your eye as you felt tears coming. “Yes, and you are the best two sons I could ask for.”

Loki smiled softly. “We are good parents, don’t you worry.”

Erik giggled and cuddled to you. “And Daddy is the prettiest princess.”

“Princess?” Tony snorted as he walked in. “Reindeer Games, what are you not telling me?”

“Anthony, don’t you pretend you have never dressed up to play with your daughter.” Loki rolled his eyes.

Tony snickered. “Calm down, Bambi. I’m just messing with you.” He patted Loki’s back and walked past him to Pepper. “Can I help you?”

“You could help me set the table.” She raised an eyebrow. “Like I asked you to do ten minutes ago.”

“Damn, I forgot.” Tony scrambled to get to the shelves. “Hey, Professor X, Reindeer Games, can you help?”

“Oh for the love of- Tony, we were having a moment here!” You exclaimed but then began to laugh.

Tony grinned at you. “And now we’re having breakfast here.”

You sat down Erik and chuckled a little. “I have to admit, I missed you, Tony.”

“I missed you, too.” Tony gave a small smile. “It’s good to have you back.”

“We don’t know whether or not we will stay here after we did what we needed to do.” Loki explained. “We left for a reason.”

“But Thanos is dead, Loki. We left to hide from him.” You said gently. “Should we not stay here? Your brother is here and all my friends.”

“We should talk about this some other time.”

“Yes.” You sighed a little before smiling. “Now how about we finally help Tony?”

Tony turned to you, plates in hand. “I like the sound of that!”

Once you were done helping Tony, you sat down with Loki. Since there were not enough chairs for everyone, you two had decided that Emil and Erik would sit in your laps. Natasha joined you soon enough and so did Thor.

“(Y/N), did you have a good night?” Thor asked softly. “You look exhausted.”

“I had a bad dream.” You waved him off. “I’m fine. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, though Natasha stole the blanket we shared.” He complained jokingly. 

“I was cold.” Natasha defended herself. “Thor snored. That was worse.” 

You chuckled a little. It was nice to be back with your old team. You looked at Loki with a wide smile and he raised an eyebrow at you in question. Shaking your head, you turned from him. You knew he was happy that you were with your team again but he couldn’t really understand why for obvious reasons.

“Mommy, when can we eat?” Erik whined from your lap. “I’m so hungry.”

“Hi so hungry, I’m Tony.” You heard the man from behind you.

That was when you burst out laughing, Pepper joining in before telling her husband to stop and get Morgan. Tony grinned at her and left. Natasha chuckled next to you.

Loki looked at you in confusion. “Was that a ‘dad joke’? You told me about it once. Is that what it is?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed cheerfully. “That is what it is.”

“I see.”

“That was pretty funny. I’m happy to be back.”

“Hi happy to be back. I’m your husband.” Your husband said from next to you.

You chuckled and smirked at him. “That was a great first attempt.”

“Wait a second!” Pepper exclaimed, putting the food on the table. “Husband? Congratulations. When did you get married?”

“Sometime in Sweden. It was just civilly; no big ceremony or anything.” You explained. “After we found out about the twins.”

“I see.” Pepper smiled. “That sounds nice, even though it was only civilly. Was it at least somewhat romantic?”

“Yes.” You chuckled. “We went for a romantic dinner afterwards.”

“We should have a ceremony for you sometime when everything is done.” Natasha smiled. “How does that sound?”

“Good.” You grinned.

“Even though it shouldn’t matter, I’m not opposed to it.” Loki said softly, stroking Emil’s hair. “Now can we start breakfast? I have a hungry little boy on my lap.”

You smiled a little. “Yes, in a few seconds. Let’s wait for Morgan.”

As if on cue, Tony walked in. Morgan was holding his hand and excitedly skipping in after him, looking around.

“Can I play with the boys today?” She looked up at her dad. “Please?”

“Yes.” Loki said. “They’re feeling better. Matter of fact is that they will stay with you for a few days so you will have plenty of time to play.”

“We will stay here?” Erik looked surprised.

“Yes, Mommy and I need to help Natasha and Thor. You can stay here with Pepper and play with Morgan.” Loki said softly. “Alright?”

“But you will come back, right?” Emil looked a little sad.

“Yes, of course, lovebug.” You said quickly. “Mommy and Daddy will be back before you even have the time to properly miss them!”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Loki whispered. “Don’t worry about your mother and me. We will be back in a few days.”

Morgan climbed into her toddler high chair and looked at the twins. “Will you play with me? We can play on my swing.”

“A swing?” Erik asked excitedly. “Yes, Daddy, can we?”

“Of course.” Loki looked over at his son. “But now you should eat.”

When everyone had eaten breakfast, you got up and sat Erik down on Loki’s lap. You then went to help Pepper clear the table. Natasha joined the two of you.

“Can I play with them now?” Morgan asked excitedly.

“Let’s brush your teeth and comb your hair first.” Tony said softly, holding out a hand. “Come on, sweetheart.”

“No, I wanna play.” Morgan whined.

“Morgan, it’ll take ten minutes and then you can play. Erik and Emil need to brush their teeth, too.” Tony said more sternly this time.

Morgan sighed in defeat and got up, taking her father’s hand. You turned to the table.

“Loki, could you be a sweetheart and help the boys brush their teeth?”

Loki was already getting up from the chair and holding one of the twins on each hand. “I’m ahead of you.”

“Aren’t you always.” You smiled gently. “Go be good for Daddy and brush your teeth, yes?”

“Can we sing the brushing song?” Emil looked up at his father with big eyes. “Please, Daddy. It’s so much fun when you sing it.”

Tony snorted. “Brushing song?” He then looked down at Morgan. “On second thought, I’ll stop teasing you and you can show me the song. Maybe it’ll motivate Morgan to brush her teeth.”

Loki made a face but nodded. “I suppose I can do that.” He looked at Emil. “Let us brush your teeth with the song.”

Erik and Emil looked at each other and cheered quietly, following their father. You watched them leave. Tony went after them, Morgan at his tail.

You went back to washing the plates. “Do you think Tony will come with us?”

“He seems very adamant about staying.” Pepper said softly. “I tried everything to convince him. Maybe you and Natasha need to try again.”

Thor approached the three of you. “Perhaps Steve could convince him.”

“No, Steve himself said that he should stay in the compound. They haven’t had contact in years.” Natasha said softly. “We have to convince him. I talked to Bruce on the phone and he is not doing a good job at building this time machine alone. He needs Tony’s help.”

“I know.” You sighed. “We’ll convince him. He doesn’t have to time travel with us but we need help getting the device to work, right?”

“Right.” Natasha nodded. 

\---

Meanwhile, Loki and Tony had made it to the bathroom and had given the kids their toothbrushes with toothpaste.

“Sing it.” Tony grinned at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes and then leaned forward a little to watch if his sons brushed their teeth correctly. “Ready?”

Emil and Erik nodded with enthusiasm. “Sing, Daddy.” They said in unison.

Loki braced himself for Tony’s mockery of the song and then began singing softly to the tune of ‘Row, Row, Row Your Boat.’

_“Brush, brush, brush your teeth. Gently round your gums. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, brushing is such fun!”_

Tony slapped a hand in front of his mouth to keep quiet and not laugh out loud. “I’ve never seen you this enthusiastic about anything. Maybe you’re really into dental hygiene.” 

Loki gave him an annoying side glance. _“Brush, brush, brush your teeth. Brush them every day. The front, the sides, the back, the top to keep decay away!”_

Tony was about to make another joke when he saw Morgan enthusiastically brushing along with Erik and Emil. He leaned over to Loki. “You gotta teach me the song one day.”

“Is it really so hard that I have to teach you?”

Tony chuckled and then began to hum along to the tune while Loki continued singing. 

Loki then bent down to fill a little cup with water. “Now rinse your mouth, yes?”

Emil and Erik followed his instructions and then grinned up at him to show him their teeth. 

Loki smiled softly. “Good job, little ones.” He praised. “Now you can go off to play with Morgan, yes?” He saw Emil’s unsure glance. “Go ahead, you will have fun.”

Emil looked at his brother and then the three of them took off with Morgan enthusiastically telling them about her toys.

Tony turned to Loki. “You’re a good father.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, you are.” Tony insisted. “You’re keeping them safe and happy. They love you and (Y/N) very much.”

“I want them to be safe.” Loki whispered. “But I know that I need to help your friends. (Y/N) and I had a serious conversation about it.”

“Yes, but I cannot help you.” Tony said curtly and left. 

Loki went after him, determined to convince him now that they had shared a moment. “Anthony, hear me out. No one is expecting you to-”

“You say that now!” Tony snapped and everyone in the kitchen looked up and went to the hallway to see what was going on. “But then when I helped you with the machine you will try to convince me to come with you and I will not risk leaving Morgan and Pepper behind!”

“Tony-” Pepper tried but Tony shook his head.

“I’ve had enough of all this. You will leave today.” 

“Why? Why won’t you help us?” Natasha was getting upset now. “We need your help. What happened to Tony Stark, the man that build Iron Legions to keep thousands of people safe, the man that fought aliens and robots, the man that wanted to protect the people of the world?”

“I have a daughter and a wife.”

“I have two sons and a husband. How is that a reason not to try and bring everyone back?” You snapped at him. “I cannot believe that I came all this way in the hopes of your help and you just turn us away!”

“I am not everyone’s saviour. I can’t save everyone and neither can you, (Y/N). I know your mother told you, you would be a hero and save everyone but you can’t.” He hissed at you.

“Don’t you talk about my mother now, you egoistical douche!” You hissed right back. “Don’t think you know anything about me!”

“I know enough about you.”

“And I know enough about you, too.” You sighed. “Or at least I hoped I did. I think we all believed that we knew who you were. We thought you were a hero but it turns out you are just like everyone else, resigning to your fate.”

“The only difference is that he can change it.” Natasha crossed her arms.

“Anthony, we can help the people we hurt due to our lack of strength.” Thor tried to reason. “Think of all your friends that perished.”

“Think of Peter.” You said softly.

“You have no right to bring him up!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, turning to you.

Loki slowly moved partially in front of you. “Anthony, you need to calm down.”

“You come to my house, guilt-trip me, make my wife guilt-trip me and then you wonder why I get angry?” 

“I thought you were better than this.” You croaked out, tears coming to your eyes.

Tony took one look at you and then left, going upstairs.

“I fucked it up.” You sobbed. “We were so close to convincing him but I couldn’t keep my damn mouth shut!” 

Loki embraced you, shaking his head. “No, my little dove. This is not your fault. Not mentioning Peter would have not changed his mind either.”

Little did any of you know that Tony stood at the top of the stairs, watching everyone. He saw how Natasha sat down in defeat, burying her face in her hand. Thor put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her but looking not very convinced himself. You were crying and Loki was holding you, looking straight over your head, his face looking as if he was holding back tears himself. Pepper swallowed thickly and left the kitchen.

“Ms (Y/N)?” You felt someone tug at your shirt.

You looked down to see Morgan, looking up at you. Emil and Erik were behind her, holding onto the back of her dress. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Why was Daddy so angry?”

“Just grown-up things.” You said softly, kneeling down in front of them. “Nothing to worry your little mind about.”

“But will Daddy be okay? And you and Daddy’s friends?”

“Of course.” You whispered, gingerly embracing her and the twins. “We will all be fine.”

Emil looked up at his father wearily. “Is Mommy right?”

Loki nodded, swallowing a little. Seeing his sons so scared and upset broke his heart. He quickly crouched down, a hand on your back. “We will all be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. Next time there's some family fluff as I promised last time ^^°  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	7. Promise to come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki leave. Someone decides to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will start soon. But I won't describe the Endgame plot in too much detail because there aren't many changed I made to it. Enjoy ^^

You pressed another kiss to Emil’s head as he cried in your arms. Erik was on your other leg, quietly sobbing at seeing his brother so upset.

“Calm down, little ones.” Loki cooed, rubbing their backs as he sat next to you on the couch. “Mommy and Daddy will be back soon.”

Pepper stood by, holding Morgan on her hip as she watched you. Natasha was at the door with Thor, both of them politely waiting for you two to calm Emil and Erik down enough to leave.

“We will be back in two or three days.” You whispered. “Hush now. Mommy and Daddy love you so much and they will be back so soon.”

“You can play with Morgan or have fun with Pepper. You will hardly have the time to miss us.” Loki said softly.

You began to rock back and forth gently, starting to sing quietly. _“Hush, little baby, don’t say a word. Mommy’s going to buy you a mockingbird.”_

Loki looked at you for a second before joining you, willing to try anything to calm the twins down. _“And if that mockingbird don’t sing. Daddy’s going to buy you a diamond ring.”_

A small smile spread on your face as you heard Loki sing along. You quietly continued to sing, hearing Erik and Emil stop crying as to listen to you. _“And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mommy’s going to buy you a looking glass.”_

 _“And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy’s going to buy you a billy goat.”_ Loki saw Emil look up from where he had his face buried at your chest, his eyes still teary but a small smile on his lips.

 _“And if that billy goat won’t pull, Mommy’s going to buy you a cart and bull.”_ You continued. Now Erik was looking up, too, smiling as his brother had stopped crying. Erik had always been protective of his brother.

 _“And if that cart and bull turn over, Daddy’s going to buy you a dog named Rover.”_ Now Erik and Emil turned to look at Loki, listening to their father.

 _“And if that dog named Rover won’t bark, Mommy’s going to buy you a horse and cart.”_ You smiled as Emil and Erik seemingly looked happier and leaned against you again.

Loki looked at you in relief and rubbed their backs. _“And if that horse and cart fall down, you’ll still be the sweetest little babies in town.”_

“That was ridiculously endearing.” Pepper said softly. “Are you ready to leave now?”

You nodded and got up, gently placing the boys on the ground. “Mommy and Daddy need to leave now. But we will be back very, very soon.”

“Promise to come back.” Emil sniffled.

“I swear on the whole galaxy that I will come back to you.” You said softly.

“Nothing could keep us away from you two.” Loki said softly, leaning down to hug the boys. “And remember what Daddy said.”

“No seiðr unless necessary.”

“Wait, they can do the magic things you can do?”

“Not all of them. Just a few. We didn’t train them much because we were afraid Thanos would pick up the magic signature and find us.” Loki explained. “Natasha said even her and the team managed to get sporadic activities from us which was probably due to me teleporting (Y/N) and myself to different places. Thanos would have found us.”

“But even if he’s still not here, no magic.” You said softly. You yourself didn’t understand how seiðr really worked but you were impressed beyond belief whenever Loki used it. “Only in an emergency. And don’t be too much work for Pepper, be good for her.”

“Promise?” Loki asked.

Emil and Erik nodded and then spoke in unison. “Promise.”

“Is it just me or is it a little creepy when they speak in unison?” Pepper chuckled.

“We can do it more.” The boys said again in unison.

“And don’t scare poor Pepper!” You exclaimed jokingly. 

“Be good.” Loki knelt down and embraced them for a few seconds. “I love you two so much. I will be back very soon.”

When he had gotten up, you go down and hugged them tightly. “I love you. Be good, yes? We’ll see you in a few days.”

Emil and Erik nodded and Loki looked up at Pepper. “And should anything happen, should any danger arise or should they feel sick, do not hesitate to alert us to the issue. I would come back as soon as possible.”

“Yes, they will be fine. Should they be sick, I will care for them.” Pepper smiled. “I cared for Morgan when she was sick before. I can care for the two of them.”

“We will contact you this evening.” Loki insisted. “Call us if a problem arises.”

“Loki, I can handle watching them for a few days.” Pepper seemed amused. “You are worse than Tony.”

“How so?”

“He is protective but at leas he trusts me.”

You put a hand to Loki’s back. “We trust you. We’re just worried. We never left them alone for this long before. But we will call you to wish them goodnight this evening.”

“Yes, now hurry up. The universe needs saving.” Pepper joked.

“And read them a bedtime story. You can read them one with Morgan.” You explained quickly. “They like fairytales.”

Pepper interrupted you, slowly moving to crowd you to the door. “I get it. Now you two can leave. They will be fine.”

Loki nodded quickly and waved at the boys. “I will see you in a couple of days.”

“See you.” You waved.

Both of them waved as the two of you when to Natasha and Thor, ready to leave. One last time, you turned around to see Pepper putting a hand on each of the twins' heads to comfort them and Morgan standing next to her. Tony was nowhere to be seen. You sighed and turned back to the others, slowly walking out onto the porch. 

Suddenly your heart lept into your chest as you saw Tony at his car, keys dangling from his finger. “Hurry up. We don’t have all day.”

“You will help us?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “I have Morgan and Pepper but countless people lost their families. What hero would I be if I didn’t give them back?”

You smiled happily, running up to him to hug him. “I’m so glad to have the old Tony back. We’ll bring them back.” You parted and smiled at him. “Yes?”

“Sure, little one.” He grinned. “Get in the car.”

“Oh, don’t call me that.” You chuckled. “That was something I didn’t miss.”

“I’ve basically adopted half the universe by now, so why not you, too?”

“Because I’m not a little kid?” You grinned. “I’m a grown woman.”

“You were always someone I wanted to protect, you know? I cannot let you, Natasha and Thor fight alone. We are a family, after all.” He said and looked at you.

“Alright, Irondad.” 

You mocked him and got into the backseat with Loki, sitting between him and Thor as Natasha and Tony got into the front seats.

“Natasha gets shotgun for life in my cars.” Tony chuckled and started the car. “I promised Morgan that I’d be back. And I intend to do so, so you all better not bring anything dangerous back in time with you.”

You leaned against Loki a little. “The twins will be fine, right?”

Tony looked up. “They should be able to spend a little time without their parents. They cried because of separation anxiety. I bet you rarely left them alone.” He started the car. “Right?”

“Yes.” Loki said. “But perhaps now they will be safe enough to be wihtout us for a couple of days.”

“And we should send them to pre-school.” You said quietly. “To make friends.”

“I know a great pre-school around here. It’s where Morgan goes.” Tony explained.

“But we are unsure of-”

“We should stay.” You took Loki’s hand. “All of our family and friends are here. The twins like Morgan and I could work for SHIELD again. There is no more danger here than there would be in Sweden.”

“With Thanos gone, I suppose you’re right. I will think about it.” Loki said quietly.

Thor leaned forward. “I would love to spend more time with the little ones. I am their uncle after all!”

“And I’m sure (Y/N) would love me to be the godmother.” Natasha looked up. “On the other hand, I’m sure we are all their uncles and aunts anyway.”

“Yes.” You chuckled. “How many people made you the godmother now?”

“Clint and Tony did.” She explained. “And you?”

“I mean sure, why not.” You smiled. “But that means if anything happens to us, you will have to care for them.”

“Of course.” Natasha said. “I’d protect them with my life. But that won’t be necessary because you two are going to be just fine.”

“Yes.” You said softly. “I hope we will be.”

\---

Seeing your teammates again at the compound was a little nerve-wracking. You had simply left with Loki, not telling anyone where you were going or why. If they were going to be angry at you, you would totally understand that. Leaving after everything was selfish beyond belief. 

“(Y/N).” Steve stood up. “I thought we’d never see you again.”

You nodded a little. “Yes, I was pretty selfish for just leaving. I was intending on coming back but something happened.”

“Happened?” Rhodey was looking at you from his seat at the table.

You swallowed. Clint had lost his family and you didn’t want to talk about your kids too much, fearing that it’d hurt his feelings.

Loki, on the other hand, seemed more eager to answer. “We had children in that time. Twins. Their names are Erik and Emil and we wanted to keep them safe.”

You threw a sideglance at Loki and nodded. “Yes, they are with Pepper right now.”

“Congratulations.” Rhodey offered. “Although I’m not sure about how to feel about Loki being here, I’m still happy for you.”

“I’ll second that.” Steve nodded over to Rhodey.

Bruce smiled a little as he walked into the room. “I’m happy for you. I mean, we’re all weary about Loki but I think he’d be a good father.”

Loki seemed genuinely surprised, glad to hear someone being nice to him. But his eyes widening a little as he looked up at Bruce. “I did not expect to hear that from you.” He swallowed thickly. “When did you- since when have you been living in this form?”

Bruce looked down his body. “I have decided to embrace this form, combining my intellect with it.”

“I see.” Loki took a step back and you immediately stepped in.

“But that means that it’s Bruce and not the big guy, so you don’t have to worry about being hurt again.”

Rhodey rose an eyebrow. “He’s scared of Bruce?”

“You try being smashed around the room like a ragdoll by the big guy and see how you like it.” You looked back at Loki. “No reason to worry, right?” 

Bruce nodded. “Yes, no reason to worry unless you try to harm us.” He was joking but Loki seemed to tense up at that.

“Alright!” You smiled a little. “Shall we get to work? While Tony and Bruce work on the machine w could all think about what time to go to, right?”

“Good plan.” Steve nodded at you. “We should do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^   
> Remember you could always make requests for reader inserts if you want to.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	8. I miss them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and a conversation about trust and time travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the spam. I wanted to upload this today and sorry for the re-upload. I made a mistake. ^^  
> Enjoy. Next time they will finally go travel in time ^^

“How do we know we can trust him? Who even thought of bringing him here with (Y/N)? He’s dangerous.”

Hearing those words sent a wave of anger through your body. You stopped in the doorway, listening to Rhodey talk to someone who didn’t see from your position.

“Perhaps he’s changed.” It was Bruce speaking. “The last time I saw him was when he tried to help us fight Thanos.”

“He killed dozens of people when he attacked New York.” 

“We need all the help we can get.” Steve interjected. “I don’t like the idea of him being here to help us instead of our friends either. But he is trying and we should give him a chance.”

You turned around to Loki who was behind you, seemingly unaffected by the conversation – or so he tried to look to anyone watching. After being with him for so long, you could tell he was not as unfazed as he would like you to believe. His eyes seemed glazed over and his eyebrows were in a frown. No telepathy could replace your ability to read the man you loved.

You slowly approached him, your voice low. “I will always trust you.”

“I don’t need their trust.” Loki whispered.

“But you’d like them to at least believe that you want to do what’s right.”

“Don’t read my mind.” He shook his head. 

“I’m not. I know you.” You put a hand to his cheek. “I love you. You’ve changed since the first time I met you.”

“When you came to Asgard to bargain for Thor to come back.” Loki whispered. “I remember you saying that Jane and Erik sent you. You spend a few days with me. They didn’t seem to want to send him back after those days that they spend with him.” He looked you in the eyes. “I cannot believe how fast I fell for you.”

“I think I can beat you in that.” You chuckled. “I fell for you even faster.”

“And you never left my side when you heard I was a monster.”

“Would I be here if I believed you were a monster? Would a monster protect me? Would a monster risk his life for his children on numerous occasions?”

“Your friends disagree with you on that part.”

“Screw anyone that calls you a monster or dangerous.” You shook your head. “You have changed.”

“But for the better?” 

You slowly moved your hand higher, putting them over his temple. “Remember the first time you held the twins?”

\---

_Tears filled your eyes in an instant as you felt the weight of your sons on your chest. The twins were healthy and fine. They were crying as all babies do once they enter the world but a few gentle touches and cooing noises did the trick and they began to clam down._

_“We will leave you two alone for a few minutes now to give you privacy. I just need their names for the documents.” The nurse said gently._

_“Erik.” You whispered. “The oldest one is Erik and the younger one is Emil.”_

_“What beautiful names for two beautiful little boys.” She smiled. “Are alright? If so, you can have a few minutes for yourselves.”_

_“Yes.” You smiled. You never looked up from your sons, even as the nurses and the midwife left. Your smile never faded and you only looked up when Loki sat down on the bed with you._

_“Are you alright?”_

_“Yes. The serum I was given by my mother works wonders to regenerate your body even after very exhausting tasks.” You joked dryly and then smiled at Loki. “Do you want to hold them?”_

_“May I?” He whispered, his voice so unsure and vulnerable that you wanted to cry. “I wouldn’t want to hurt or scare them.”_

_“You could never.” You said softly, slowly handing Erik to Loki and then doing the same with Emil._

_The two made a few fussing noises and then calmed down as Loki held them a little tighter. You watched as tears fell from his eyes. “I have sons.” He whispered. “Thank you. I cannot believe this is real.”_

_“Thank you.” You smiled at his happy crying. “You’re such a softie.”_

_Loki chuckled wetly. “Will you stop mocking me?” He leaned his head down to coo at the babies in his arms. “I will always protect you. No one shall ever harm you and if they try, I will break them.”_

_“What a great bedtime story.” You chuckled. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” He sniffled. “But what about their skin colour?”_

_“We should put a spell on them to hide it. I wouldn’t want them to be too out of place, especially if Thanos is still looking for us. But we will never lie to them about their heritage.” You said softly. “Because it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”_

_“Is it not?” Loki looked up at you. “Their father is a monster.”_

_“You are not-” You began loudly but quickly calmed down. “You’re no monster.” Gingerly, you sat up. “Change into your Jotunn form.”_

_“Come again?”_

_“Do it.” You said slowly. “They will still love you just as much.”_

_Loki swallowed but at your soft and encouraging gaze, he obliged. You watched his skin turn blue, his eyes fade to red and you still smiled at him lovingly. When he had turned, he looked back at the boys. Both of them were still snuggled to his chest._

_“No matter your appearance, you are their father and they will love and trust you as much as I do.”_

_Loki gave you a careful smile before changing back into his former form, not wanting the nurses to see him once they came back. He brushed his thumbs over the twins' cheeks as he held them tightly._

_“I love you. And I love the twins.”_

_“I know. I love you three so much.” You smiled softly, watching him._

_“They are so small.” He said in wonder. “So delicate and tiny.”_

_“They are newborn babies.” You chuckled and smirked at the annoyed look he gave you before looking back at the twins._

\---

When you opened your eyes, Loki was still looking at you. A few silent tears ran down his face as he watched you.

“They have loved you since the beginning and they will always love you.” You promised. “Like I do.”

“I hope they are well.”

“They are.” You assured him.

“Hey, Reindeer Games. What are you crying about?” Tony walked past you two into the living room. “I have news! Gather around, everyone!”

You looked at Loki apologetically. He glared at Tony and wiped his eyes before following you into the room.

“We did it!” Tony exclaimed. “We can go back in time but we only have one try each.”

“That means you can have one trip to the past and one trip back.” Bruce explained. 

You nodded. “We won’t screw it up. Don’t worry. So when do we start?”

Scott looked at you. “Tomorrow we will get everyone ready.”

“That means we get a good night’s rest?” Natasha joked. “Do we have the time for that?”

“No one is in immediate danger. And it’s better to be in your best condition.” Bruce explained. “Tomorrow at 8 am we meet here, alright?”

“Who will go with who?” Natasha asked.

“You will go with Clint. Loki, Thor and Rocket will go together. Nebula and Rhodey will go together. And (Y/N), Steve, Bruce and Scott will go to New York.” Tony explained.

“Will you not come?” Thor asked.

“I won’t risk not going back to Morgan and Pepper.” Tony shook his head.

“We are all risking our lives.” Loki hissed. “How selfish-”

“Oh, now Mr I-was-adopted-so-I’ll-invade-earth is preaching to me about selfishness?” Tony snorted. “Get off your high horse. I said I’d help with the machine which I did.”

“Tony.” You said softly. “The more, the better.”

“No. I can’t.” Tony shook his head.

“You’re scared.” You said softly. “Not only for Pepper and Morgan if they get left behind but for your own life. You’re scared of the machine not working.”

“Never read my mind again!” Tony snapped at you. “I told you not to do that before.”

“Anthony.” Loki warned. 

You shook your head. “If anyone I knew would be at least a little honest, I wouldn’t have to!”

“The machine not working?” Clint asked. “But you would send us through it?”

“I know it will work. I’ll be here, supervising everything.”

“Tony.” You said urgently. “We need your help.”

“No, you don’t need my help. You want my help.”

“Fine!” You said in exasperation. “We want your help because we trust you and we know you will be a valuable asset to the team. Everyone will be fine and so will you. Just come with us.”

“I should really stay here.” Tony shook his head.

“Please.”

He looked at you for a few seconds and you gave him a pleading look. He was your friend and you really wanted him there with you if you had to go back in time. 

“Alright, fine. Now stop giving me that look.” He sighed. “Let’s just go to bed and talk about everything else in the morning. It’s getting late.”

“Does everyone know their teams?” Rocket asked. “Or was someone not listening.”

Thor nodded. “We all know them and are fine with our teammates.”

“No, I will go with (Y/N).” Loki said firmly. “I will not let her go alone.”

“Loki, I’ll be fine. I’ll be in New York with Steve, Tony, Bruce and Scott.” You smiled. “No need to worry.”

“You say that all the time and yet I worry.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to see your mother again?” You asked softly. “I don’t know how much time you will have and all that but maybe you could at least talk to her one last time.”

“Why are you bribing me?”

“We don’t need another person coming to New York with us.” Tony interjected.

“It is going to be a dangerous task to go to New York during my- during the battle.” Loki said. “And I will not let my wife go there alone.”

“We’ll go nearing the end of the battle.” You argued. “Perhaps I could stop my mother from dying.”

“It won’t affect our timeline.” Natasha said softly. 

“I know but still.” You smiled to yourself. “I could try if I come across her. Perhaps an alternate version of me could make amends with her.”

“I still suggest going back to baby Thanos and ending it all.” Rhodey said jokingly.

“No.” Clint seemed a little amused but taken aback. “We talked about this. It would also not affect our timeline.”

“Time travel science gives me a headache.” Rocket complained.

“But the thought of going back in time doesn’t?” Nebula raised an eyebrow.

“Not as much.” 

“Can we all retire for the night?” Scott yawned. “Come on, guys.”

“Yes.” You smiled. “Let us go to bed and meet here in the morning.”

Loki looked at you. “You have a cellular phone, correct?”

“Yes.” You chuckled. “And yes, we will call the twins before bed. Come on.”

\---

Your old room in the compound was completely untouched, looking just like you left it. Slowly, you sat down on the bed, touching the sheets. You could have never expected it all to go this way. Back when you first moved there, you would have never expected that you would go to Asgard with Jane and Thor and reunite with Loki. You would have never expected that one day you would marry him and have children with him. And you would have never expected Thanos to wipe out half of the universe, either.

“What are you thinking of, my little dove?” Loki leaned closer to you as he sat down. 

“Just how everything changed.”

“For the better?” 

“Yes.” You smiled, kissing his cheek before pulling out your phone. “Let’s call the twins, yes? They probably miss us terribly.”

Loki nodded and the two of you called Pepper. She picked up the video call and smiled at the camera.

“Has Tony been able to help?”

“Yes, in the morrow we will travel in time.” Loki said as if it was entirely unimportant and as normal as talking about the weather. “Can we speak to the twins?”

“Oh, they are in bed already.” Pepper said softly.

You saw Loki’s face fall. You yourself were sad that you couldn’t speak to them before bed but you smiled. “That’s good. Did they make a fuss?”

“They were a little upset that you weren’t there but I managed to persuade them to go to bed with the promise of two bedtime stories.” Pepper chuckled. “They are fine. Maybe you can call them in the morning.”

“We will.” Loki said quickly. “Would it be terribly rude to hang up now that we know the twins aren’t there?”

“No.” She laughed. “I was about to go to bed, too. Call me tomorrow morning. They’ll be awake by then.”

“Alright. Thank you again and goodnight.”

“Night.” 

You put the phone down and smiled at Loki. “Don’t be upset. We’ll talk to them in the morning.”

“I was hoping to talk to them before we travel in time tomorrow.” He sighed. “In case we-”

You shook your head. “None of that. We will come back and then you can talk to them again. Don’t worry.”

“How do I know you aren’t simply saying that to calm me down?”

“Would I lie to you?” You leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“No, you would never.” He sighed and pressed his forehead to yours. “I worry about them. I miss them.”

“I miss them, too.” You closed your eyes and let out a dry laugh. “I think we may miss them more than they miss us.”

Loki gave a short laugh at that. “That is very likely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Remember you could always make requests for reader inserts if you want to.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	9. See you in a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on edge about their plan. Loki and Tony confide in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little spam. I'm just really inspired to continue writing this ^^  
> The next chapter will be a little less linear and will jump between what the reader and what Loki experiences during their time travelling.  
> Enjoy ^^

Tony nearly dropped his coffee mug when he turned and saw Loki in the doorway. The god smirked a little at Tony’s reaction.

“Do I scare you this much?”

“Don’t sneak up on me!” Tony snapped, shaking his head. “You scared the crap out of me. It’s always you scaring me.” He chuckled.

“Why are you awake this early? I was under the impression that we wouldn’t meet until 8 am.” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep. I’m worried. What about you?” Tony sat down on one of the stools.

“The same.” Loki sat down next to him. 

“Want a coffee?”

“I don’t like coffee.”

“I could whip you up some tea.” Tony got up and at Loki’s nod, he began to boil the water. “What worries you the most?”

“Not coming back to my children.” Loki admitted. “I’m sure you feel the same way. I cannot bear the thought of not seeing them grow up and them having to live without me. The thought of them being on their own makes me so-”

“Hey, easy there.” Tony poured the tea into his cup. “Even if anything happened to you, (Y/N) is still there. And even if -what I don’t hope- anything happened to her, we would take care of the kids.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Who would leave two little boys all alone?” Tony shook his head and then pulled out the teabag, putting it into the cup. “Listen, I wholeheartedly believe that we will all come back healthy and fine but should anything happen, the kids will not be left alone.”

“You’re being suspiciously nice to me.”

“We’ve all made mistakes. Your children shouldn’t suffer from your actions.” Tony put the tea down in front of him. “Don’t worry too much.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Loki sipped on the tea.

“I am but focusing on it will not do you any good. I know for a fact.” Tony smiled a little. “How were the twins as babies?”

“Quiet. I was worried that they were so quiet, never crying too loud. I worried so much that something would happen and I wouldn’t know.” Loki looked up at Tony. “Having babies is obviously exhausting but I didn’t have the time to be upset or annoyed because all I could think of was how much I loved them.”

“Wow, softie-alert.” Tony chuckled but quickly stopped at Loki’s glare. “Sorry, I know what you mean. Morgan was fussy when she started teething and she wouldn’t stop crying. But I didn’t care. She was my little girl.”

“Emil started teething earlier. Even though Erik was fine, he wouldn’t stop crying because of his brother’s crying. They are very close. They slept in the same bed a lot.” Loki gave a dry laugh. “Sometimes they wouldn’t stop crying until we put them in the same crib.”

“Morgan loved falling asleep in my arms.”

Loki nodded. “Erik and Emil would fall asleep in minutes when you lied them on my chest or in (Y/N)’s arms.”

“God, I’m getting sentimental.” Tony chuckled wetly, wiping his eyes. “I just love her. I want to be able to see her growing up but so many people lost their children and parents and siblings and friends.”

“I know.” Loki sighed. “I don’t even know why I decided to help. Perhaps (Y/N) had a good influence on me. It was her that convinced me to come.”

“You’re setting a good example for the twins.”

“What use is that if I die and don’t see them again?” 

Tony heaved a sigh. “Will you stop that, Bambi? We’ll be fine. Why are you always expecting the worst?”

“Experience.”

“Listen here, Debbie Downer. Everything will be fine.” Tony sighed. “Relax. Let’s just whip up something for breakfast.”

“What?”

“Some eggs and bacon. Do you know how to cook?”

“I’ve learned a thing or two from (Y/N) in the past couple of years.” Loki nodded. “I suppose I could help you.”

“You better.” Tony chuckled at Loki’s slightly smirk.

\---

You came into the kitchen half an hour later to find Loki and Tony talking and cooking. For a second you stood there, wondering if you were dreaming.

“Morning.” You mumbled, sitting down at the table and grabbing the mug of tea.

“Eww, that was Loki’s.” Tony chuckled.

“We shove our tongues into each other's mouths on the regular.” You chuckled. “But it’s a little gross that it’s gone cold. Can you make me another?”

“Sure.” Tony nodded and started to boil some more water. “Are you nervous?”

“Terribly so. And you?”

“Aren’t we all?”

“True.” You commented, nodded at him. “But you know what? What use is there in fretting over it and expecting the worst? Maybe something bad will happen but we cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we will go into this believing that everything will be fine and go through the plan according to that.”

“I like that idea.” Steve commented as he walked in. “We don’t have other options than staying positive. If we all concentrate, it should go according to plan.”

“I second that.” You proclaimed and flashed Loki and Tony a comforting smile.

\---

The time machine was huge. You stared up at it in awe as you pulled the neck of your suit into the right place. Swallowing thickly, you turned to Loki. It filled your chest with warmth to see him in one of the Avengers suits, too. He was on your side, one of the good guys and pretty much accepted by them. You were proud of him.

The two of you had tried to reach the twins but they had still been in bed. Pepper had offered you to wake them but you decided against it. You had convinced him and yourself that you would come back and be able to see them in person soon. Still, both of you shared a concerned gaze as you walked up to the platform. No matter how much you tried to hide your emotions, you were both scared of not making it back.

“(Y/N).” Loki turned to you. “This is where I leave to go to Asgard. I will come back, I swear it. Be careful and don’t endanger yourself.”

“Of course, love.” You took his hands. “Please watch out and don’t get hurt. I will come back to you, too. It’ll just be a moment and then we’ll be back together.”

“Yes, merely a moment.”

Tony cleared his throat. “I hate to break up this moment but we need to leave.”

“Sorry.” You nodded. “I get it.”

Natasha put her hand down in the middle of the circle you were standing in. “I will see you all in a moment.”

Everyone followed her example, putting their hands onto hers. You locked eyes with Loki for a second. Without even reading his mind, you knew that he was worried and scared. You flashed him a warm smile, trying to assure him that everything will be alright. Loki looked at you for a second longer before nodding a little, smiling softly at you to let you know that he was alright. Then everyone parted.

Natasha looked around. “See you in a moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Remember you could always make requests for reader inserts if you want to.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^


	10. It will be the best choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-travelling and being confronted by your past is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm on holiday and don't have much time to write.   
> That being said, I don't know when the next chapter is coming because I don't know whether or not I can upload it before I go to Berlin. If I won't have the time, I will upload again at around Tuesday next week. Excuse my absence.  
> Enjoy ^^

Loki found himself in Asgard before he knew what was happening. He quickly looked for his brother and the racoon he came with. 

Thor saw his expression. “Brother, are you feeling well?”

“Yes, this time travelling is a little unusual.”

“You travelled through space with the Tesseract, brother.”

Loki saw his brother’s grin and had to smirk himself. “How will we get the Reality stone? Do you have the extractor?”

“We brought it.” Thor nodded. “It is strange to be back here.”

“Yes, especially at this time. Will we see our old selves?”

“Perhaps. That would be even stranger.”

“Yes.” Rocket held the extractor up. “Now we need to find the room the stone’s in. Now come along and stop talking about how your feelings.”

Thor and Loki looked at one another and then followed the racoon. Once they made it to the prison cells, Loki stopped.

“What is-” 

Thor followed Loki’s gaze. And saw Loki’s past self and your past self. You had apparently visited him at that time, as you were standing in the cell and talking to him. How you got in, he didn’t question but he had to smile at the way Loki talked to you. He seemed comforted and delighted by your presence, such as he was only with his mother.

“Wow, your hair looked pretty slicked back.” Rocket commented. “As a prince, you must have had excess to so much hair gel.”

“Oh, will you stop it, you rabbit?” Thor looked down at Rocket.

“Rabbit?” Loki looked at Thor. “Have you ever laid your eyes upon a rabbit?”

“It’s a joke.”

“I honestly don’t know if it is or if you don’t know what I am.” Rocket shrugged. “Let’s get going.”

“Will (Y/N) not see us?” Thor looked at Loki.

“Wait a few more seconds. In about a minute (Y/N) is going to hug me. She will have her back to the corridor and I will close my eyes. We merely have to be quiet.” Loki explained.

Everyone nodded and after a minute, your past self leaned in to embrace past Loki. Both of them had their eyes closed and the three could sneak past.

“He’s really into her, huh?” Rocket teased. 

Loki sighed in exasperation. “Let us go and get the stone.”

Thor and Rocket nodded as Loki led the way. Eventually, the made it to a main hallway and Thor gasped as he saw their mother coming.

“She is going to go and see to Jane.” 

“Then you two distract her. I will get the stone.” Rocket proclaimed and before they could argue, he was gone.

Loki and Thor looked at one another in surprise.

\---

You stumbled a little as you made it to New York. Tony looked you over.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, sure. Just a little dizzy.” You chuckled. “Now I know how the twins feel when we teleport with them.”

“Do you do that often?” Bruce looked at you.

“No, but if we have no other choice, it’s a good way to get away from the bad guys.” You shrugged. “Now come on.”

“Not me. I’ll talk to the ancient one.” Bruce explained. “Is anyone going to come with me?”

“Steve is.” Tony said. “(Y/N) will get the Mind Stone from the Scepter and Scott and I get the Space Stone from the Tesseract.”

“Good plan.” Steve nodded. “And Bruce and I get the Time Stone. We will not meet here again. If you get the stone, travel back to the present.”

“Yes.” You nodded.

“And remember. You only have one chance.” Steve explained. “But if anything goes wrong, we’ll contact each other and re-evaluate. Should everything go according to plan, we will all meet back in the present.”

“If not, we call each other.” Tony nodded. “I get it. Now let’s go.”

Tony managed to get you and Scott to the tower and eventually you were inside. You chuckled as you watched Loki impersonate Steve from your hiding spot.

“(Y/N), come on.” Tony mumbled, seemingly amused himself.

“This plan is still a little gross.” Scott complained.

“It’s as good as it gets.” You shrugged. “I have to infiltrate SHIELD aka. HYDRA now and get the Mind Stone. So I’ll see you later.”

You waited for your past self to go volunteer to take the stairs with the Hulk before you quickly ran to the elevator, erasing everyone’s memory of you offering to take the stairs and got onto the ride with them.

“Is your hair longer?” Thor asked.

“No, must look like it because I took the ponytail out.” 

You smiled and then turned to Loki. He was trying to say something behind his restraints. Gently, you placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little. In time, your Loki had told you that he had been injured back in the day but at the time you hadn’t known. He seemed to relax if only a little bit. Thor gave you a confused sideglance. You smiled at him and rubbed Loki’s shoulder with your thumb.

‘Everything will be alright.’ You told him telepathically. ‘You know I’m not your (Y/N), right?’

‘You looked different.’ He answered in his mind. ‘Where are you from?’

‘It’s a long story. All you need to know is that in time, everything will be fine.’

‘In what way?’

‘We will find a way to undo the damage Thanos did and the two of us will have children. Two boys, twins.’

‘Are you mocking me?’

‘Definitely not. They will be named Erik and Emil and they will love you endlessly, never wanting to leave your side. The twins will trust you blindly, they will need you and they will put all their love and hope in you. You have a great future to look forward to. Loki, you can trust me.’

‘I chose to.’

\---

Loki stared at his mother’s gentle smile in disbelief.

“Are you not concerned that I am out of the cell?” He asked.

“Silly boy, I know that you are not the same Loki.” She smiled. “Don’t underestimate my knowledge.”

“I would never.” He swallowed. “Then you must understand that it is essential that you do not go to see Jane until we have left, yes?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Will you tell me what has happened? You seem so different. Thor, you seem so sad and Loki you seem a lot calmer but also terribly anxious.”

Thor gave a dry laugh. “I couldn’t defeat him, mother. I messed it up.”

“But now you have a chance to undo these horrible changes that you have brought upon the galaxy, right?” Frigga was still speaking in a calm and gentle voice.

“I suppose. What if we fail?”

“You will not.” Frigga said softly. “I believe that you two can achieve anything if you put your differences aside and work together for once.” She ran her hand over Thor’s head before placing her other hand on Loki’s cheek. “What is bothering you, dear?”

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to my sons before we departed.” Loki whispered. He was completely vulnerable to his mother’s words. All his walls were coming down, crumbling at his feet, but Loki did not try to rebuild them – he let his mother in this time. “I am worried that I will not be able to return to them. And I worry that something is going to happen while I am away.”

“Sons?” She smiled. “Have you and (Y/N) graced me with grandchildren? Oh, I would have loved to meet them.”

“They would love to meet you, too. We tell them about you a lot. You were a good mother and (Y/N) saw you as a mother-figure, as well. Sadly you never officially became her mother-in-law while you were alive.” Loki sighed. “We miss you. Sometimes, I am lost and all I want to do is talk to you.”

“The most important part about raising children is that one day, they will not need you anymore but will still want you in their lives. I succeeded but even if you may think you need me, you don’t. You will be fine on your own.” She then leaned in to hug her sons. “Thor, you will save the galaxy this time. I believe in you. And Loki, you are a good father. I know deep within my heart.”

Loki held onto his mother, as did Thor. “Mother, no matter what past-me says in the cell, you are my mother. You have always been my mother. I was stupid and hurt in the past but I know better now.”

“I know, my dear.” She smiled. “Now you should leave.”

Thor nodded and raised a hand to summon his hammer but Frigga took his arm and pushed it down gently.

“You don’t need it. The power is within you. You are still worthy.”

Thor gave a weak smile. “Thank you, mother.”

She then turned to Loki. “And you are a good person. Don’t ever doubt that. You are a good father, as well. You are doing fine.”

Loki nodded at her and then smiled sadly as he saw Rocket coming towards them. “We need to leave, mother. I love you.”

“I love you.” Thor repeated after Loki.

Frigga smiled at them. “Do what you feel is right. It will be the best choice.”

\---

You eventually made it out of the elevator, giving Loki one last reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder. “You will be fine.”

With that, you left to get the stone. On the way to the elevator, you remember what time it was and that you were too late to save your mother. You swallowed before turning to run to the door.

“(Y/N).” Tony came over the ear-piece. “Are you still on time?”

You watched the people outside the door. “My mother is dead. I- had I gone back just a few minutes earlier, I might have been able to save her.”

“(Y/N), you need to concentrate.” Tony warned.

Tears sprung to your eyes. “I could- she is dead and I could have helped her.”

“Kiddo, it’s not your fault.” Tony said softly. “I know it’s hard but you need to concentrate on the mission.”

“Tony, m-my mother- I could never make peace with her.” You sobbed out.

“(Y/N), can you listen to me for a second?”

“Yes.” You choked out.

“Your mother may have been a bad mother to you but you have so many people that love you. I mean you have us, you have Loki and your sons. You’re a good person whether or not you made amends with her. We all need and appreciate you.”

“I didn’t know you could be this profound.” You whispered against the tears in your eyes. “I’ll be on position in a second. I just need to take a few deep breaths.”

“(Y/N), your family need you and we need you. Not everyone can make things right with all the people in their lives but you tried and you try to be a good person. That’s enough. And I knew a lot of shitty people. You aren’t one of them.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“For you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Remember you could always make requests for reader inserts if you want to.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you ^^
> 
> Series this work belongs to:


	11. How could you be a bad person then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate once everyone is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. I'm on holiday and don't have much time to write.   
> That being said, this will be the last chapter I can upload it before I go to Berlin. I will probably upload again at around Tuesday next week. Excuse my absence and a nice weekend to everyone.  
> Enjoy ^^

“(Y/N)!“ You heard someone call out for you as soon as you reappeared.

You blinked a few times before spotting Loki who had called out to you. In an instant, you were embracing him, clinging to him tightly.

“You made it back!” You exclaimed happily.

“You did, as well.” Loki gave you a soft smile.

Then you turned around, eyeing everyone else. Your heart dropped as you saw Natasha was missing.

“Clint?” You asked softly.

“She didn’t make it back.” His voice was thick with tears.

You felt the air getting knocked out your lungs. She was dead; she had said that you would all see each other again in a matter of minutes. And now she was gone and there was no bringing her back. The tears came next but you didn’t feel them; you just felt numb. Your best friend for years was dead. She had been so happy to have you back and so eager to save the universe. You didn’t even notice that Loki put an arm around your shoulders, holding you tightly and rubbing your arm.

“Can you not bring her back?” Loki asked quietly. “Would that be possible?”

“I doubt it.” Bruce said quietly. “Perhaps when we bring the stones back but I’m not sure. It might not be possible.”

“Oh, God.” You sobbed out, turning your head against Loki’s chest. “She- she wanted to be the godmother and- How did she die? Did she suffer?”

“You really need to know this?” Clint snapped at you, turning around. “Would you like to hear every gruesome detail?”

“Watch your tongue!” Loki hissed. “My wife is mourning. You’re not the only person that is devastated about her death! Everyone else here cared about her.”

“What do you know about caring for people?” Clint hissed.

“Well, it just so happens that I have two young children.”

“Why don’t you go and rave on about how much you love your children and how great they are so us people –who actually lost someone- can mourn in peace?” Clint snapped back. 

“Stop.” You sob. “Please, don’t start fighting. We all loved Natasha.” 

“Yes.” Tony chimed in. “This isn’t helping.”

“Him being condescending isn’t either.”

Steve heaved a sigh. “Clint, how about we go outside for a few moments, yes?”

Loki watched as Steve led Clint away, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, perhaps you should calm yourself.”

“You shut it right there.” Clint marched past Loki. “I lost everything, my family, my wife and now my best friend. Can you imagine how I feel?”

“I am sorry that you lost your family, I truly am. I lost a lot, as well. But talking like this to my wife is not solving anything.” Loki’s voice was eerily calm.

Clint turned to him. “Why are you surprised at my reaction? It was a traumatic event and you are the last person I would want to talk about it. You mind-controlled me! You’re not a good person and helping us won’t change that fact. I’m surprised your wife and children even stuck with you, considering all you did.”

“My children love-” Loki began in a raised voice but then swallowed and stopped talking altogether. 

You looked up at him with worry in your eyes. Your own pain suddenly mattered less as you saw the look of pure heartbreak on his face. He had always been a little unsure about whether or not Emil and Erik loved him or if they were scared of him due to his heritage. Had Steve not led Clint outside, you would have probably gone off at him

Slowly, you reached up and placed a hand on Loki’s cheek, your fingers on his temple. “They love you very much, Loki.”

“Do they now?” Loki let go of you. “My mother was wrong.”

Before anyone could do anything, Loki had left. You looked after him, tears brimming in your eyes. Tony approached you, reaching out to rub your back.

You looked up at him. “Do you need my help?” You croaked out.

“No, go after him, kiddo. You calm him down and then you take a little time for yourself.” Tony whispered.

“I can help.”

“We need to prepare everything, anyways. Go outside and take a deep breath.” 

“Thank you, Tony.”

With that, you left. Loki was outside, sitting on a bench, looking right ahead. You slowly approached him, sitting down. Loki didn’t look up, didn’t say a thing. 

“You know that he’s wrong.” You said softly. “He’s just been through a lot. Don’t believe him.”

“How?”

You slowly reached up, placing your hand against his cheek, partially covering his temple. Then you closed your eyes and Loki did the same as you projected a memory onto him.

\---

_“Oh stop crying, sweetpea.” You kept bouncing on the balls of your feet, trying to calm Erik down. He was scared of the storm outside, the thunder being really loud. Luckily, Emil hasn’t noticed his brother’s distress so he was being quiet, snuggled up in his crib._

_You breathed a sigh of relief when Loki walked in, firewood in a basket. “Is he still crying?”_

_“Yes.” You whispered. “I feel so bad for him. I tried to completely darken the room, I tried to sing to him, I tried CDs, I tried white noise, I tried everything.”_

_Loki nodded along and put the basket down. “Can I help?”_

_“Yes, of course. You’re his father.” You approached Loki and gently put the baby in his arms. “Calm him down while I check on Emil, yes?”_

_“Yes.” Loki said softly and began to bounce on his feet. “Now, little one, would you stop crying? Your mother is very worried about you.”_

_Erik immediately calmed down as Loki held him tightly, talking to him. Now he was still crying softly but looking up at his father in wonder._

_“Yes, it’s me.” Loki smiled gently. “Why do you look so surprised? Daddy was gone for a few minutes.” He then gently began to tickle the boy’s stomach._

_Erik began to gurgle in amusement and Loki’s smile grew. Holding Emil, you watched the other two, smiling softly at your husband’s gentleness towards his son. You had seen him slice through armies before, using powerful magic and now he was tickling your son’s tummy, smiling like a fool when the boy laughed._

_“Yes, there is a good boy.” Loki said softly._

_When another wave of thunder rolled over your heads, Erik began to cry again, softly at first and Loki was quick to calm him down as soon as he started to look distressed._

_“No crying, little one.” Loki whispered, holding the boy to his chest. “Daddy is here. You’re safe, both of you are.”_

_In a matter of seconds, Erik calmed down again, cuddling up to his father. You watched in awe as he did what you had been trying to do for the better part of an hour. But you weren’t upset or jealous, you were happy. Loki loved the boys so much and they loved him just as much, trusting him and finding comfort in him. And that was wonderful._

\---

Loki let out a soft laugh before looking up at you. “(Y/N), you just stood there, watching me from the door?”

“Yes.” You chuckled softly, leaning your head onto his shoulder. “They love you so much and they always have. Who do you believe? A guy you barely knew or the woman you married and had children with?”

“You, I suppose.”

You then took his hand. “We will bring all of them back. Even Nat.” 

“I’m sorry, (Y/N). I really am. I know she was your best friend and like a sister to you.” Loki said quietly. “If there is anything I can do-”

“Just promise me that you will not leave me. And that we will all try our best to bring her back.” You whispered sadly.

“Of course, (Y/N). Of course.” 

“Shall we go back inside?”

“Yes.” Loki said softly. “We better get going.”

You looked up at him, grabbing his hands after you had both stood up. “Loki, don’t listen to anyone who says you’re a bad person. You Are a good person. You have two sons and a wife that all love you very much.”

“Yes, why?”

“How could you be a bad person then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Remember you could always make requests for reader inserts if you want to.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated if you want to leave any. See you next week ^^


	12. Your whole family was in danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snap works but Thanos is coming for everyone on the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from Berlin! Now I'll be able to upload more frequently.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Remember everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago; we’re just bringing them back to now, today. Don’t change anything from the last five years.”

You and Thor hid behind Loki as he shielded you with his magic. The others in the room were taking shelter, too, as Bruce put on the gauntlet. Tony ordered his A.I. to lock everything up and you watched as shields were brought down.

Then Bruce raised his hand, energy coursing through him, pain contorting his face. You watched in horror, grabbing Loki’s shoulder in shock. Thor told Bruce to stop but Steve opted for asking Bruce if he was alright. Then Bruce snapped.

While everything tried to help Bruce, you looked at Loki and then at Scott.

“Did it work?”

“I’m not sure.” Scott whispered.

“How can we tell?” Rocket looked around the room.

Then a cellphone rang and Clint hurried over to his desk before tears gathered in his eyes. “It’s Laura calling me. It worked.”

“Give me your cellphone, Anthony.” Loki demanded. “Now.”

“Why?”

“I need to check on the twins.” He explained.

“Everything is fine, Reindeer Games.” Tony chuckled, reaching over to the table. “No one disappeared.”

“I will not ask again.” Loki ordered, holding out his hand.

“Geez, here.” He put the phone in Loki’s hand. “Pepper’s on speed-dial.”

Loki nodded and you showed him how to use speed-dial. Then the two of you waited. Pepper picked up the video call and smiled for a second before her face contorted in confusion.

“Loki?” She looked into the camera. “Why are you calling? Is Tony alright?”

“Yes. Where are the twins?” Loki demanded. “Are they fine?”

“Yes.” Pepper mumbled in confusion. “I think they are in the backyard with Morgan.”

“Let me talk to them.” 

You shook your head, taking the phone. “Can you just show us so we can see if they are fine, please? Don’t mind my husband. He’s a little on edge.”

Pepper looked at you and then chuckled, getting up. “Alright. A proof of the twins being fine is coming up.”

You looked at Loki as Pepper walked and mumbled to him. “Will you be nicer to her? I know you’re worried but she is watching them.”

Loki sighed. “I’m sorry, my dove. If they were to disappear, I-”

He stopped when Pepper turned the camera and revealed the twins and Morgan. They were hanging from the swing, laughing happily while Morgan tried to push both of them. Loki visibly relaxed next to you, his shoulders slumping and his breath calming down. You smiled as you saw your sons play before nodding.

“Thank you, Pepper.”

“Should I give them the phone so you can talk to them?”

“Yes.” Loki said. “Please.” He added after you shot him a little glare.

Pepper then went quiet for a few seconds. “In a moment. Something is wrong. I should get the kids inside.” She mumbled. “I have to go. I’ll call you back.”

Before either of you could say anything there was a loud bang and the whole building started to collapse as something hit it. The ground broke and you slipped, nearly falling down into the abyss that had formed. Loki grabbed your hand in an instant, pulling you away and to him. You heard people screaming around you but before you could do anything, the ground split in two and Loki pushed you back, away from the crevice before you lost your balance and fell in the abyss behind you. Then everything went black.

\---

You woke up to a voice calling out names. When you came to you realized it was Tony’s voice and he was talking over the speaker system that was integrated into the suits you all wore for time travelling. None of you had really taken them off, most people just taking off helmets or gloves. He called out your name again and you answered.

“Yes?” You croaked out. “Tony?”

“(Y/N)!” He exclaimed. “Thank God. I was worried that you were hurt.”

“I’m a little hurt. A few bruises and cuts but I think apart from that I’m alright.” You looked around yourself. You were lying near water, your legs submerged. A memory came to you of you crawling out the water you had fallen into with your last shred of power before passing out. “How long was I gone?”

“Ten minutes, top.” Tony explained. “Cap, Bruce and Scott are with me. I have contact with Clint. He’s somewhere underground, too. I heard nothing of Rhodey and Rocket. Do you have information on Loki or Thor?”

You felt your breath stop. Loki hadn’t even crossed your mind just yet. Quickly, you tried to reach out to him and while you picked up Thor’s brainwaves, you couldn’t do the same for Loki.

Tears poured from your eyes in an instant. “Tony, I can’t feel Loki! He’s not there. He has no detectable brainwaves! Oh God, he must be dead!”

“Hey, no!” Tony exclaimed. “(Y/N), listen to me now. He is fine. He’s probably a little too far away. I have a big house.”

“Humble bragging.” Came over the speaker. It was Clint. “I have the gauntlet. (Y/N), where are you?”

“Somewhere underground. I can crawl through the rubble but I don’t know where to go.”

Everything was quiet for a few seconds before Tony spoke. “Alright, I located you. You need to crawl left and that for a while. Then you will come to a tunnel that can lead you back outside.”

“Have I mentioned that I am claustrophobic?” You whispered. “And now I’m trapped underground like Fortunato or something.”

“Was that a ‘Cask Of Amontillado’ reference?” Clint whispered. “What the heck?”

“Oh leave me be!” You sighed. “I’m panicking!”

“Hey, you’re not trapped. You just need to crawl through the rubble for a bit and then you’ll be fine.” Tony encouraged you. “Come on, it’s not that far.”

“Alright.” With that, you rolled onto your belly and crawled, trying to calm down as the path got narrower and narrower. “Tony, what if I get stuck?”

“I’ll get you out, kid.” He promised. “Now come on. And after this crap, we’ll go spelunking, how about that?”

You heard him laugh and gave a little chuckle. “Over my dead body.”

After crawling around for a while, you finally saw light coming through the darkness and saw the hallway Tony must have meant. Quickly, you scrambled into the wider space and took a few deep breaths.

“Hey, Clint.” You heard Tony. “Go to your left and around the corner. (Y/N)’s there.”

You turned and saw Clint coming towards you, the gauntlet in his arms. He dove in to embrace you and you held him back.

“I’m sorry that I was such a fucking asshole.” He sighed. “Will you forgive me? I don’t want to lose any more of my friends. I’ll try to be nice to your husband just- can we all try to get along?”

You nodded. “Of course. You don’t have to like him or anything, just try to be civil to him. He can be a prick, too.” You sniffed a little at the thought of Loki. “Or maybe he was a prick and isn’t alive anymore.”

“Come on, none of that.” Clint whispered. “We need to get back to the surface before anything-”

That’s when you heard the sound of feet running towards you. Terror gripped your heart and you were already backing away when the vaguely monkey-looking alien creatures charged at you. Clint and you shared one last glance before running off.

“Did you find one another? We found Rhodey and Rocket. They’ll be okay, I hope.” 

“Tony, we can’t talk!” You hissed. “There’s some ‘Planet Of The Apes’ shit going on here and we’re running, looking for a hiding spot or a way out.”

Clint nodded. “Yes, shut your mouth now or they’ll hear us!”

\---

Eventually you two managed to shake the aliens off and made it to the surface, looking around. That’s when you saw Thanos’ ship and your stomach dropped.

“Tony, where is he?”

“Thanos is still on his ship. I don’t know why he isn’t attacking.” Tony mused. “Perhaps he is planning something.”

“He sent his underlings to attack us.” Clint said softly. “Why is he still on the ship? Wouldn’t he want the gauntlet?”

“Did I not just tell you that I don’t know why he isn’t attacking?” Tony joked. “Come on, can anyone please listen to me?”

“Tony.” Steve warned over the speaker. “Be serious, please. Where’s the gauntlet?”

“With (Y/N) and Clint.” Tony explained. “Rhodey and Rocket are coming up soon. Thor is alive, as well. (Y/N) sensed him. I don’t know where he went.”

“Perhaps he is thinking of a way to deceive us.” Thor offered, finally voicing his opinion over the speaker. “I have made my way out of the collapsed building.”

“Thor!” You exclaimed in relief. “Loki isn’t there. I can’t sense his presence.” 

“Fear not, (Y/N). My brother is surely alright.” Thor promised. “For now, concentrate on defeating Thanos.”

“Keep yourself ready.” Steve instructed. “I’m sure he will strike soon.”

But he didn’t. All of you waited on edge for what felt like hours but was in reality probably only about ten minutes. No one attacked you, no one was sent down until the hangar of the ship opened revealing the mad titan.

Tony held up his hand. “How did you get here?” He demanded.

“I have not come to discuss anything.” Thanos proclaimed from the elevated spot on the ship’s hangar. “I have come to bargain.”

“Bargain?” Tony scoffed. “What, do you want to buy a necklace for five dollars when it’s actually worth ten?”

“Tony!” You hissed.

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, seriously this time.

Thanos let out a menacing laugh. “I had figured that your wife hasn’t made contact with you, yet. I suppose I am partially to blame for it. I destroyed your house and communication systems.”

“What did you do to Pepper?” Tony yelled in anger. 

“Sadly, I was not able to find her or your little daughter. But your wife was not able to save the little boys. I believe they are the sons of a former ally of mine. Where is the God of Mischief? Has he not survived the wreckage?”

Horror settled deep in your stomach as a terrible realisation dawned on you. As much as you tried to deny that it was possible, as much as you tried to convince yourself that this wasn’t real, the truth became apparent to you. 

Then Thanos took a few steps forward and you gasped in shock, trying your best to keep your composure and not let your knees buckle at the scene in front of you.

There stood the mad titan, each of his hands grippiing your sons’ necks tightly as they looked at you in sheer panic, tears running down their faces. Thanos had your sons as hostages and Loki was nowhere to be found, unable to help.

Your whole family was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, a cliffhanger. I'm sorry; I'm a douche-canoe. Stay tuned for what is next.
> 
> I hope you liked it so far. Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to.  
> See you soon ^^


	13. I will never leave your side again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to bargain with Thanos while Rhodey finally finds out whether or not Loki survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse has returned. This fic will be over soon but there will be a few more chapters.  
> Sorry if Thanos' character is a little OOC. I have no idea how to write him ^^°  
> Enjoy ^^

You knew Steve was trying his best to calm you down but you didn’t care. Tears were still running down your face as you kept pacing the remnants of Tony’s living room.

“You cannot seriously be thinking of bargaining with him?” You snapped at Rhodey.

“All I’m saying is that we cannot give him the gauntlet.” The man said.

Another sob broke from your throat. “He has my babies!”

“(Y/N), I know it’s hard but you need to try and calm down.” Bruce tried to calm you but you were livid.

“He has my babies and none of you cares! My little boys that I carried in me for nine months, that I brought into this world and that I watched grow are in the hands of this madman! My boys that I swore to protect are in mortal danger! They are lonely and scared right now and all you care about is the fucking gauntlet!” You all but screamed at them.

Tony got up and put a hand to your shoulder. “We will get them back but we need a plan of attack.”

“Yes.” You nodded. “We can’t just wait to see what he does!”

“We need to do something.” Tony agreed. “But we can hardly attack him while he’s in the air with his ship. We need to persued him to come down or trick him into doing it.”

You nodded and swallowed thickly as you prepared to present your idea. “I will go up there. I will tell him I came to bargain and somehow persuade him to lower the ship. You will all wait, ready to attack and as soon as we get down to earth and I give you a signal that the boys are safe with me, you will attack.”

“What?” Tony shook his head. “No way are we sending you there on your own.”

“I need to go and help my sons!” You retorted. “Does anyone have a better idea?”

You looked around at everyone shaking their heads. Thor sighed. “I suppose there is no other way. Perhaps while you tricking Thanos, one of us could look for my brother. Would that be a possibility?”

Rhodey nodded. “I will do it. My suit is damaged and while it repairs itself I could use it to look for Loki.”

“Yes.” You nodded. “So it’s a plan?”

Tony nodded reluctantly. “It’s a plan.”

\---

“And you are the best your people have to send?” Thanos asked you and you nodded quickly, not letting his words get under your skin.

“Yes and the fact that you kidnapped my sons brought me here.” 

“I would not call it kidnapping. It is more of an added pressure for you to hand over the stones to me.” 

“I want to see them and talk to them before I bargain anymore. If I know they are well, we will continue to talk.” You demanded.

Thanos looked down at you, glooming over you at his incredible height. “This is not how things are done around here.”

You looked up, not a trace of fear in your face. “It’s how I do things.”

“Very well then.” He turned to one of his henchmen. “Get the boys here. Do not harm them or else there will be trouble for us and if there is trouble for us, I will have you executed.”

You watched as the henchman scrambled off. A few minutes later, he came back, either of his hands holding one of the twins' arms. Immediately, you went for them, quickly grabbing the children from him, kneeling down in front of them. The man tried to attack you but Thanos stopped him with a raised hand.

“If they are harmed, we cannot bargain anymore.”

“Mommy!” Erik sobbed and fell into your arms. “Mommy, h-he came and h-he took us and Miss Pepper couldn’t help us.”

“Mommy, I want to go home.” Emil sniffled against your shoulder.

You held them tightly, relishing the feeling of having them in your arms again. It was hard to hold back your own tears but you had to be strong for them. “Mommy is here now. I will not let anything else happen to you and I will bring you home.”

“In return for the gauntlet.” Thanos said then and you turned.

Slowly, you stood, holding the twins’ heads were they were nestled against your belly. “You will not lay another hand on them, no matter what happens.”

“That was not part of the deal, I’m afraid.”

“You will have to get through me if you want them.” You whispered, slowly pressing the button on your suit that activated the speaker. Tony would know that the activation means that they should attack.

“Was that your plan; to get us on the ground and then use yourself to shield the children?” Thanos said in a mocking voice. “Will it work?”

“It will.” You said. “I will protect them with my life!”

The mad titan got closer to you and the twins buried their faces at your tummy.

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” Erik sniffled.

“Yes.” Thanos nodded, his voice horribly calm. “Where is Daddy? Has he not survived the collapse of the building or is he merely lost? How long will it take for you to find him? Will he still be alive by then? He could be bleeding to death, taking his last breath as we speak.”

“Stop!” You exclaimed before looking down at the boys. “Daddy is going to be fine. You will see him again so soon.”

“Will they?”

That’s when the ship shook, sending you tumbling to the ground and the twins falling on top of you. Thanos himself looked surprised. You knew it was the others but so did Thanos, probably.

\---

Loki groaned in pain as he pulled himself out of the little hole he had crawled through. The light pierced his eyes and he had to blink a few times to adjust to it. Then he got onto his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs and started looking for you.

“(Y/N)?” He called out before he was stopped by Rhodey.

“Loki.” Rhodey said quickly. “You’re alive. (Y/N)’s going to be so relieved.”

“Yes, I hope she will be.” The god said, rubbing his side. “Where is she?”

“Do you want to sit down? I got pretty bad news.” Rhodey put his hands up, trying to appease Loki. 

Loki’s face darkened at the mere thought of anything happening to you. “Where is she?” He said, his words coming out sharply and threatening. “Tell me.”

Rhodey swallowed. “Thanos came to Pepper and she couldn’t keep him from- he took the twins so he’d have a way to bargain with us. (Y/N) is on the ship. It was her plan to go up there, make sure the twins are safe and once the ship was on the ground, have the other teammates attack it.” 

Loki felt his heart drop. His wife and his children were on a ship with the man that nearly killed him and he hadn’t managed to stop it. He had been knocked out underground and had he just been stronger he would have been able to keep you and the boys save.

“Loki?” Rhodey tried again. “Did you hear me?”

In an instant Loki’s whole body was engulfed by green, his eyes glowing with a brilliant emerald as pure rage filled his body. He did his best to channel it into his powers. Rhodey took a step back as Loki’s telekinesis caused the surrounding rubble to shake. Loki would not allow Thanos to take any more from him and he would not allow him to hurt his family.

\---

You cowered in the corner of the ship, Emil and Erik pressed tightly to you. Currently, you had created an illusion that blocked you three out of the minds of Thanos’ henchmen. You were trying hard to keep yourself hidden but you knew that if Thanos came back he would find you and that if his henchmen were to venture too close they would simply stumble over you. Luckily, you had calmed Erik and Emil down by letting them sit in your lap. 

Suddenly a door slammed open and Erik whimpered while Emil tried to stifle his sobs. You scouted closer into the corner, upholding your illusion when suddenly the person looked right at you. 

“You think your weak illusion would keep me from seeing you?” She spat. “No, I knew you were in here. You cannot hide from us.”

Your throat constricted and you felt as though a heavy weight had been dropped upon your chest. Quickly, you scrambled to push the twins behind you as you stood up. “Another step closer and I will kill you?”

“How? With your mind tricks?”

With that, she charged at you but you entered her mind, rendering her immobile in a second. She stopped, her blade inches from you. The ship moved again, breaking your concentration and sending you tumbling to the ground. She raised her blade and you turned, using your body as a shield for the boys, willing to do anything to protect them.

But nothing happened. No one stabbed you or pulled you away. The boys opened their eyes and looked past you before smiling happily.

“Daddy!” Emil exclaimed and jumped up.

You turned around. Loki was standing over the woman’s dead body, his whole frame engulfed in green magic. The woman’s body was contorted in the most painful ways but neither Emil nor Erik seemed scared. They were in their father’s arms in a matter of seconds. 

“Daddy!” Erik sobbed and clung to Loki.

“You’re safe now, little ones.” He whispered, holding them closer, his eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the feeling of his twins safely in his arms. “I was so scared for you. You cannot imagine how much I love you.”

Tears started to roll down your cheeks as you leapt to your feet, running over and embracing Loki and the boys. “You’re alive!” You sobbed. “I thought you were dead. I love you so much.”

“I know.” He whispered and moved his arm to embrace you as well. “But you are all safe now. I will protect you and we will all be fine.”

“Since when are you optimistic?” You chuckled wetly.

“Ever since my life was graced by your existence.” Loki said softly. “I love you three.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.” Emil clung to Loki harder. “You will stay with us, yes?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Erik nodded fiercely. “Don’t leave again. We love you.”

“I will never leave your side again.”

Suddenly you heard Nebula’s voice from the doorway. “They are inside the main bridge. All four of them are here.”

“I will send my guards.” Thanos’ voice came over a speaker that was somewhere on Nebula’s body. “They will not leave this ship alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:** I have an important question. Would you be interested in a little sequel of one-shots about Dad Loki and Mom Reader? It would focus on the two of them and the twins moving back to New York, rekindling with the rest of the team and just experiencing fluffy family adventures. Please, let me know if you like the idea in the comments. ^^ (I will probably write it anyway but I would love an opinion on it.)  
> Hope you enjoyed it so far. See you soon ^^


	14. I will never leave you alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight ends but things are far from alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be like two more chapters before this is done. Then I'll write a sequel that's more fluffy and nice.  
> Enjoy ^^

You looked up at Nebula in shock. “You are on our side! Did you just fight with us to betray us! I thought we were friends! You confided in me about Thanos and I confided in you about my mother!”

Loki stood up, quickly getting in between you three and Nebula. “If you touch my family, I will rip you to shreds. I will split your skull while you scream for mercy. I will not lose another family. You will not hurt my boys.”

You held the twins close as Loki’s body was engulfed in green light once again. Somehow, despite the situation, you were not afraid now that Loki was there. You knew that he was immensely powerful.

Slowly, he reached behind himself, never breaking eye contact with Nebula and put a hand to your shoulder. “I am passing part of my powers onto you. You should be able to conjure up fields and use some telekinesis now. Shield the boys.”

“Thank you.” You whispered. He had never passed any of his powers onto others to protect them. He had only ever done it so they would fight in his place. But you and the twins were very important to him. “But I need to help you.”

“(Y/N), I transferred my powers to you because I know you prefer to remain defensive and passive. Protect the boys.” He said.

You stood up, swallowing. “Not if you are in danger. Cast a field to shield them.”

Loki looked at you for a seconds before waving his hand a little, erecting a dimly green shield before taking a last look at the twins. They were holding onto each other and looking at you two in fear.

“Mommy and Daddy will protect you.” You whispered. “Always.”

Nebula watched. “The guards are here. I wouldn’t make the mistake of trying to take you two down myself.”

“You made a mistake, though.”

“And what would that be?” She asked you.

You raised your fingers to your temple. “Not shielding your mind in the presence of a telepath.” 

Within seconds you were in control of her mind, stopping her from moving. Loki looked at you in surprise. He knew about your powers but he had not seen them in action very often and definitely not in the last few years. The last time he had seen them was when you were fleeing from some of Thanos’ remaining henchmen.

He knew all too well that you weren’t overly fond of your powers since they had been the sign your mother had looked for that she should be testing her serum on you. Whenever he thought of how your mother had ruined your powers for you and how insecure she had made you about them, he couldn’t help but feel horribly angry.

Your powers were strong and he knew it. He was so very proud of how strong his wife was. He felt especially proud and impressed when he saw you mentally stun most of the henchmen that had attacked you four years ago into unconsciousness.

“(Y/N).” He whispered. “I can hear more men coming.”

You nodded and put your fingers to your temple before stunning the first wave of attackers with the flick of your wrist, sending them into unconsciousness. Loki turned to your sons again and upon seeing that they were unharmed, he returned his attention back to the attackers.

The two of you fought for quite some time against wave and wave of henchmen that came for you. Loki used every trick that you knew he could do from telekinesis and powerful illusions to hand to hand knife combat. You didn’t know what else he could do but you were so proud of how powerful your husband was. You yourself did everything you could do, stunning people into unconsciousness, controlling their mind or simply making them lose the memory of wanting to attack you.

And eventually, the attack stopped and Loki quickly turned around, dropping the shield around the boys and picking them up.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered. “We’ll get you to safety now.”

Emil cuddled up to his father. “Daddy, are you and Mommy okay?”

Erik nodded along. “Yes, did the evil people hurt you?”

“Of course not.” Loki lied. He had been injured a little but he wouldn’t make his children worry about him. 

“You need to stop worrying about Mommy and Daddy.” You smiled, despite the searing pain in your chest. You would be fine thanks to the serum but it hurt nonetheless. “We should take care of you, not the other way around.”

With that, you walked through the hallway, mindful to mentally reach out and check if anyone was there while still holding Nebula in place. When you reached the hangar, you fully expected to be attacked but you weren’t. It was suspiciously quiet.

A quick glance at Loki revealed that he was also wary about the sudden quiet. He held the twins’ hands tighter in his own and looked around before his eyes spotted Thanos who was slowly turning to dust.

“We won.”

You looked at him in confusion before following his gaze. A smile spread across your face. Then you saw Tony. He was on the ground, looking close to death.

“Tony.” You gasped in shock, tears springing to your eyes. He had always been there for you, like a big brother of sorts and now he was dying.

Before telling the other three, you sprinted across the battlefield and fell to your knees next to Tony. Pepper was holding him, crying. Peter was in tears, being comforted by Thor and Steve. 

“Tony.” You sobbed, grabbing his hand. “Hey, Tony. Come on. Try to stay with me, yes? You’ll be fine. I-I’m sure someone called a doctor. I mean Stephen is a doctor.”

Loki approached slowly, the twins now in his arms, their faces turned away. He looked at Stephen and the doctor looked at him with a serious expression.

“I have called an ambulance already. A friend of mine should be able to help him. But if he closes his eyes and gives up, there’s nothing we can do.” Stephen explained.

“(Y/N).” Pepper whispered. “D-don’t expect him to pull through. Please, don’t make him feel guilty should he not make it. Give him peace.”

“B-but I love him so much.” You sobbed. “Tony, you were like a brother to me, a guardian I never had. I-if you pull through, I promise that I will never be angry at you about your weird inventions going wrong again. I’ll help you with them. I'll do anything.”

“(Y/N).” Tony croaked out. “You’ll be fine, kid.”

“Not without you. You’re my family.”

“Please.” Pepper whimpered. “Don’t make him suffer even more. Tony, love, if you can’t pull through, don’t feel guilty. We’ll survive without you.”

Tony gave a short nod and closed his eyes. You sobbed louder, curling in on yourself. Steve approached you, putting a hand to your back. Pepper was right; Tony should be at peace in his last moments. But ever since you had met him, he had been like the guardian you never had, like a big brother. Yet, you didn’t want him to be scared or worried about everyone else in his last moments.

So you held his hand, tears running down your face as you nodded. “Pepper’s right, Tony. We will all be alright. You can let go.”

Pepper choked on a sob. “I love you.”

Tony didn’t answer anymore. You stood up, still crying heavily to let Pepper have a shred of privacy. When you turned to Loki, he looked at you, seeming deeply upset. Slowly, he made his way over to you. The twins immediately scrambled into your arms and Loki embraced all three of you.

“Mommy, why are you crying?” Emil looked up at you.

You sobbed quietly and leaned into Loki. “You will never leave me, right?”

“I will never leave you alone.” He whispered as he looked past your head at Tony. 

You stood there for a few seconds, crying your eyes out as Loki held you. He held you tightly, stroking your hair, shushing you. You stayed like this until you heard Pepper speak up again, this time in a surprised, yet hopeful voice.

“Tony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger? Well, yes.  
> I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. Consider leaving a Kudos or Comment if you did.  
> See you soon ^^


	15. Your family was back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place and people move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope you liked it so far and you like the last chapter ^^

“Would you sit down?” Steve asked quietly. “(Y/N), when Tony is out of surgery we will know.”

“I know.” You sighed. “I’m just anxious. I thought he was dead and I’m so scared that he won’t make it.”

“He will.” Steve smiled comfortingly. “Tony will be damned if he went down easily.”

“Easily?” You looked back at Steve. “He used the stones. That’s not easy.”

“No, I meant-”

“(Y/N), he will be fine.” Bruce promised. “Sit down and try to rest a little.”

You sighed softly and looked back at the bench where Loki was sitting, fast asleep with the sleeping twins in his lap. A smile came to your face as you slowly sat down next to him, reaching out to put an arm around him. When you started stroking his hair, he dropped his head against your body, remaining asleep.

“Is it just me or is it disturbing to see him like this?” Bruce joked. “Just a little disturbing.”

“Maybe a little.” Steve chuckled dryly. 

Clint looked up. “When will we bring the stones back?”

“Soon.” Steve said softly. “When everyone is feeling a little better.”

You nodded in agreement when Thor walked in, carrying some drinks. “I brought you coffee and tea.” He proclaimed before putting it down on the little table in the waiting room. 

“Thank you.” Steve leaned forward, grabbing a cup. “Have you heard anything about Pepper?”

“She is still waiting in the corridor by the surgery room.” Thor explained. “Little Morgan is with her, still. She refuses to leave until she sees her father.”

“Hopefully they get a little rest while waiting.” You said softly. 

Thor turned to you and then smiled. “Is my brother still asleep?”

“Yes.” You nodded, scratching Loki’s head a little. “He’s pretty exhausted from using so much magic up.”

“You know it’s not called magic.” Thor said in amusement.

“Yes but it’s what I know it as.” You shrugged and then chuckled. “Why are you asking?”

“Out of curiosity.” He then approached Loki. “Shall I take the little ones so my brother can be a little more comfortable?”

“If you want to.” You nodded. “But be careful not to wake them.”

Thor nodded and leaned forward, reaching out and slowly starting to lift Erik from Loki’s lap. Before anyone could react, Loki had already woken up, drawn a dagger and pointed it at Thor. Said god stepped back, his hands raised in an appeasing gesture.

Loki stopped then and gave a deliberately unconvincing apologetic smile. “Oh, I apologize, brother. Old habits die hard, especially when someone tries to take my sons from me without a warning.”

“I thought you would be more comfortable if someone else took them.” Thor explained himself. 

“I’m most comfortable with my children there, thank you very much.” Loki grumbled and pulled Erik back into his previous position where he was snuggled up to his father. “They’re sleeping.”

“My apologies.” Thor said quietly and sat down next to his brother.

You leaned back and resumed your activity of stroking Loki’s hair. He turned his head to you.

“As much as I enjoy you stroking my hair I have to ask why you’re doing it in a hospital waiting room, my dove.” 

“I’m trying to distract myself.” You sighed. “I’m so worried about Tony.”

“I see. Would it help you if-”

Before Loki could finish his sentence, Pepper entered the room, smiling brightly at everyone. You felt a heavyweight being lifted from your chest.

“He’s going to be fine. Morgan is with him right now. You can see him but not all at once. (Y/N), would you like to start?”

Quickly, you jumped up and nodded at her. “Yes.”

“Loki, you can come, too. I know Tony kind of liked you as far as I know.” Pepper smiled politely. “You can bring the boys if they’re quiet.”

\---

You approached the bed slowly, gingerly leaning forward and taking Tony’s hand. Silently, you promised yourself not to cry again today; you had cried enough for one day and Tony surviving was no reason to cry.

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony whispered groggily. “Handholding now? Everyone’s holding my hand nowadays.”

“I drew Daddy a card.” Morgan smiled. “While we were waiting.”

Loki looked down at the girl as he held the twins by their hands. “That’s very sweet of you. I’m sure it will help him feel better soon.”

“Oh, I already feel better, now that I see all of you again.” Tony smiled.

“Getting sentimental?” You sniffed and chuckled wetly. “Tony, I’m glad you’re fine now. I never told you but you were always like a guardian to me; sort of like a big brother.”

“The big brother that’s watching everyone?” 

“Tony.” You groaned. “Can’t you be serious? I want to tell you that I’m happy you’re fine and that I’m looking forward to having you be annoying again.”

“Well then I better be annoying so I don’t disappoint you.” Tony smirked. “And you came to see me, too, Reindeer Games?”

Loki looked up and nodded. “Yes, Pepper offered me to come.”

“Well, glad to see you’re still here after the fight.” Tony smiled. “Will you two stay here with the twins?”

You looked at Loki. “Will we? I mean now that Thanos is dead we don’t have to hide anymore.”

“There are still bad people.” 

“Loki.” You sighed, your voice pleading. “My team is here and my friends. We’ve been gone for so long. And the kids get along with Morgan.”

“(Y/N), we are better off hiding. Just because Thanos is gone doesn’t mean that there couldn’t be other people with bad intentions.” Loki warned in a low voice.

“If we go by that we might as well hide somewhere in a cave and live out the rest of our life there.” You mumbled, crossing your arms. “No matter where we are, people could always have bad intentions.”

Tony pressed himself into a sitting position. “If I may interrupt and add my own opinion to this-”

“You may not.” Loki glared at him a little.

“Well, I’ll do it anyway.” Tony shrugged. “Listen, Lokes, no matter where you are, people can always turn out to be bad. But if you are here and with the team, we can protect you and the twins.”

“You would protect them and us?”

“Yes. That’s what friends do.” Tony smiled. “Just trust us. You can still always leave if you feel unsafe.”

Loki thought for a few seconds before looking at you. When he saw your hopeful gaze, he sighed and nodded. “I will trust you.”

Emil looked up at his father. “Does that mean we’ll stay with uncle Tony?”

“Uncle Tony?” Said man chuckled. “Am I officially the uncle?”

“Yes.” You smiled. “Had I been here the whole time, you would have been made the godfather right after the twins were born.”

“We will.” Loki looked at his son. “You can play with Morgan every day now.”

“Really?” Erik started bouncing on his feet a little. “Really, Daddy? You promise?”

A smile spread over Loki’s face and he nodded. “I promise.”

“You can stay with us until you find a place to live.” Pepper smiled. 

A smile made its way to your lips. “Thank you, Pepper. I’m glad to be home.”

\---

Steve turned to you, Bucky and Sam and smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Do you think you can bring Natasha back?” You whispered quietly.

Steve looked down at you. “I will try but I cannot promise anything.”

You felt Bucky’s hand on your back. “Stevie will try his hardest, I’m sure.”

“Thanks, Bucky.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I sure love that nickname.”

“Of course you do.” Bucky chuckled.

Sam smiled up at Steve. “Be careful.”

Steve grabbed the suitcase tightly and nodded at Bruce. “Send me back. I will see you in a minute.”

With that, he was gone and you waited anxiously whether or not he would bring Natasha back. It was an agonizing minute until the platform flared up again. Then suddenly you saw Steve and to your luck, he wasn’t alone. Natasha was with him.

\---

That evening, you sat on the couch with Pepper, Loki and Natasha while the kids were playing in the background. The four of you talked for some time before Natasha looked up with a smile.

“I’m happy to have you back.”

“And I’m happy to be back.” You smiled. “Oh and Nat, I was wondering if you would like to be Erik and Emil’s godmother. Tony would be the godfather and Thor would be the uncle.”

“Me?” Natasha smiled in surprise. “Of all people?”

“What do you mean ‘of all people’? Of course, I want you to be the godmother of my children.” You chuckled affectionately. “It’s a bit late but I want it to be you.”

“I’d be honoured.” Natasha nodded. “And I promise to always watch out for them."

“I hope you will.” Loki crossed his arms. “But I know you’re capable of it.”

“Is that a compliment?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

You chuckled and grabbed Loki’s hand, holding it tightly in your hands. He turned to you and gave you a soft smile before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Have you two ever thought of getting married? I mean, I know you’re legally married but I thought that maybe a ceremony would be nice.” Pepper suggested. “We could do it at the lake and all your friends could come.”

With a smile, you nodded. “That sounds nice. I like that idea. What about you, love?”

Loki smiled at you. “Whatever you want, my dove.”

“Headstrong, I see.” Natasha joked.

That’s when the three kids ran in. Morgan climbed into her mother’s lap. “Can we watch a movie, Mom?”

Pepper smiled softly. “What do you want to see?”

Erik and Emil were currently busy squeezing themselves between you and Loki as Morgan chose a movie. Loki put an arm around the two of them, holding your hand as best as he could in this position. You held his hand and watched your husband and sons with a smile. 

The twins were happily chatting with Morgan about their favourite movies. Natasha was leaning back, resigning herself to an evening of watching kid’s movies. You knew that Thor was happy again and that Tony would be fine. Loki was watching Erik and Emil with a soft smile as Pepper quickly put on a movie. In fact, everyone had found peace and a happy ending as far as you were aware.

Your family was back together and you were finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work. I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to leave any.  
> And now I'll start working on the sequel which will mostly consist of fluffy family one-shots (eg. Christmas together, going camping, maybe a wedding, etc.) I hope people want to read that, too. The one-shots will be loosely connected, I think. So I hope some of you guys are as excited about it as I am about writing it.
> 
> Alright, enough rambling.  
> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos and Comments. Thank you for the nice feedback.  
> See you soon ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want to @ https://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/


End file.
